Les GBoys et la Dame protectrice de Poudlard
by Meiro
Summary: Quand Voldemort s'allie à Oz, la Dame protectrice de Poudlard ne peut assurer la sécurité de l'école à elle seule. Dumbledore fit donc appel aux G-Boys pour l'aider.
1. Chapitre1

Titre : Les G-Boys et la Dame protectrice de Poudlard.  
  
Auteur : Meiro, sans Aury cette fois, mais c'est elle qui a choisi le nom du nouveau personnage.  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et Harry Potter.  
  
Couples: 2x5 et 3x4 acquis, 1xC (mais qui est C?) à venir.  
  
Genre : Yaoï, hétéro, sérieux, fantastique, x-over.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Gundam Wing et Harry Potter sont pas à moi (soupir). Par contre la Dame protectrice de Poudlard est tout droit sortie de mon imagination, mais si y'en a qui veulent je peux la leur prêter.  
  
Notes : 1) Comme je suis sur Word ffnet change pas mal ma présentation, donc gomen si la mise en page est pas super aérée.  
  
XXXXXXXXX = changement de lieux et/ou de temps. [blablabla] = ce que l'autrice ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter.  
  
2) C'est un x-over Gundam Wing/Harry Potter. Pour HP j'utilise surtout l'univers, j'ai crée un personnage qui n'y existe pas du tout et Harry Potter n'est pas « le survivant » et autres trucs de ce genre. Je fais donc tout à ma sauce quoi ! Allez, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Par une belle matinée d'Automne.  
  
Les G-Boys se trouvaient dans l'une des résidences de Quatre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission. Heero concoctait un virus pour Oz, Trowa lisait sur le canapé, Quatre préparait du thé et Duo se faisait courser par Wufei qui le traitait de « petit baka natté sans honneur si je t'attrape je te transforme en sushi ! », ce à quoi Duo répondait par un pied de nez avant de repartir de plus belle. Les autres pilotes ne se formalisaient plus de ces courses poursuites qui n'avaient même pas cessées lorsque Duo et Wufei s'étaient avoué leur amour quelques jours plus tôt. Quatre sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers son amant, le pilote 03, quand retentit un « Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! » bien connu qui eu pour effet de stopper net Wufei et Duo dans leur course. « Mission ! » annonça Heero après voir lu le mail. « Chouette ! ça commençait à me manquer de taper sur les ozzies ! Et puis. » Mais Duo se tut devant le sourcil froncé de Heero. « -Bah Hee-chan, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu veux pas aller en mission ? s'enquit Duo inquiet. -Baka ! C'est juste qu'il y a un truc bizarre.  
- Quoi, s'impatienta Duo.  
- Les profs veulent qu'on se rende à la gare de King Cross Charles, à  
Londres, et qu'on y attende notre contact.  
- Et on le reconnaît comment ce contact, demanda Wufei, toujours  
pragmatique.  
- C'est là le problème, il est dit que c'est lui qui nous reconnaîtra et  
que « même s'il peut vous paraître surprenant et vous demander des choses  
apparemment absurdes ou bizarres, faites lui confiance et suivez-le »  
- Qu'est-ce que ces vieux schnocks ont-ils encore préparés ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Duo, mais nous verrons bien sur place, répondit  
Quatre.  
- Mission acceptée, départ dans 20 minutes, conclut Heero.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Arrivés à la gare de King Cross Charles, les G-Boys s'arrêtèrent devant les quais de Départ et attendirent. pas bien longtemps. En effet, à peine attendaient-ils depuis quelques minutes qu'un grand chien noir s'approcha d'eux, leur touchant chacun la main. Duo et Quatre se mirent aussitôt à le papouiller mis il s'échappa d'entre leurs griffes, retoucha la main de chaque G-boys et s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en les regardant, puis leur fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Les G-Boys s'entre- regardèrent.  
  
Duo : - Dites, par « surprenant », ils voulaient quand même pas dire « chien » les vieux.  
  
Trowa : - Ce chien n'est pas un animal comme un autre, je le sens, son regard.  
  
Il fut interrompu [pour une fois qu'il parle !!!] par le dit chien qui leur toucha à nouveau chacun la main, s'éloigna de quelques pas et leur fit signe de la tête de le suivre.  
  
Wufei : - Vous voulez que l'on suive un chien ?  
  
Le chien en question lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
Heero, comme pour lui même : - même s'il peut paraître surprenant suivez-le -puis d'une voix ferme- On le suit.  
  
Ils suivirent donc le chien jusqu'au quais situé entre les voix 9 et 10. Là, il s'arrêta devant une barrière.  
  
Wufei, sarcastique : - Et que fait-on maintenant ?  
  
Le chien se plaça alors derrière Wufei et le poussa sur l barrière. Le pilote parvint à s'arrêter juste avant de la percuter.  
  
Wufei : - Mais il est complètement cinglé ce chien !  
  
Ce dernier fit non de la tête et désigna la barrière.  
  
Quatre : - Ce chien n'est pas fou Wufei, je sens que ses intentions sont bonnes.  
  
Grands hochements de tête du chien.  
  
Quatre : - Tu vois ? Dis-moi gentil chien, il faut que l'on s'approche de la barrière ?  
  
Re-hochement vigoureux de la part du chien. Quatre s'approcha alors de la barrière, et au moment où il la touchait, il fut poussé par le chien. Quatre disparut, et avant que les autres aient pu faire quoique ce soit, le chien s'était lui aussi précipité sur l barrière et s'était volatilisé.  
  
Duo : - Si quelqu'un comprend quelque chose faut qu'il m'explique là !  
  
Trowa : - Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à les suivre.  
  
Wufei : - Mais on ne sait même pas où ils sont passés ! et si c'était un piège ?  
  
Heero : absurdes ou bizarres, faites lui confiance. On y va !  
  
Et les quatre G-Boys restants passèrent aussi au travers de la barrière, pour se retrouver sur un quais qui ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes auparavant, mais où Quatre caressait le grand chien noir.  
  
Trowa, soulagé : - Quatre, tu es là !  
  
Quatre : Oui. Et d'après ce panneau nous sommes sur la voie 9 ¾, et d'après ce chien nous devons monter dans ce drôle de train.  
  
C'est alors que les autres aperçurent un vieux type de train rouge qui n'existait déjà plus au moins un siècle avant le début de l'ère des colonies, sur lequel était inscrit « Poudlard Express ».  
  
Duo : - « Poudlard express », vous connaissez ?  
  
Quatre : - Jamais entendu parler.  
  
Wufei : - Non plus.  
  
Heero et Trowa : - .  
  
Ils montèrent dans le train à la suite du chien noir et s'installèrent dans un wagon. Heero se retourna vers le chien resté sur le pas de la porte. C'est alors qu'il vit, en même temps que les autres pilotes, le chien se transformer en un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, dont les yeux noirs se posèrent sur les G-Boys.  
  
L'homme-chien : - Vous arriverez à Poudlard dans la soirée. Là, un homme du nom de Hagrid se chargera de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, il mesure presque 3m.  
  
Duo : - mais c'est un géant ce mec !  
  
L'homme-chien haussa un sourcil : - Un géant ? Non, les géants font en moyenne 6 à 8m, lui n'est qu'un demi-géant.  
  
Les cinq pilotes restèrent sans rien dire, tentant d'assimiler les informations.  
  
L'homme-chien : - Je vous quitte ici, ma mission est achevée. Vous trouverez de quoi déjeuner dans les paniers au-dessus de vos têtes. Vous dînerez au château.  
  
Et sur ce il se retransforma en chien. A peine fut-il descendu du train que celui-ci démarrait.  
  
« Un quai sorti de nulle part, un homme-chien, des géants, des demi-géants. Mais on nous envoie où ? » Duo venait d'exprimer à haute voix ce que pensaient tous les pilotes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
La nuit venait de tomber lorsque le train s'arrêta. Une fois descendus, ils virent venir à eux, tenant une lanterne, un homme d'en effet presque 3m aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsutes, noirs comme du charbon, qui leur dit d'une grosse voix :  
  
- Bonsoir jeunes gens ! Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux à  
Poudlard, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît ! -mais il s'arrêta un  
instant pour les observer et murmura comme pour lui-même- vous êtes bien  
vieux pour prendre les barques, mais bon, puisque Dumbledore l'a dit.  
  
Et il se mit en marche vers le bord d'un lac. Là il les fit monter dans des barques sans voile, ni rame, ni moteur, et qui pourtant se mirent à avancer sur l'eau. Sortant des feuillages qui jusqu'ici leur bouchaient la vue, ils aperçurent alors un immense château au nombre incalculable de tours et de fenêtres. Les G-boys en restèrent tous bouche bée. Arrivé de l'autre côté du lac, ils virent une silhouette qui semblait les attendre à l'entrée du château. Hagrid les mena jusqu'à celle-ci. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Elle était entièrement vêtue de cuire noir : pantalon, haut moulant, gants. Une grand cape, noire elle aussi, flottait derrière elle sous l'effet du vent de Septembre. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène coiffés en une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. L'obscurité et sa frange dissimulaient pour le moment ses yeux. Les G-Boys étaient entrain de la contempler lorsqu'elle pris la parole d'une voix à la fois douce et chaude mais qui n'admettait aucune contestation :  
  
- Je vous attendais Hagrid. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de  
conduire nos invités jusqu'à son bureau. Vous pouvez aller vous occuper  
des dragons.  
- Ah bien ! Bon, ben, bonsoir jeunes gens ! J'espère qu'on se reverra  
bientôt ! Bonsoir Dame Cyrielle !  
- Bonsoir Hagrid.  
  
Et ce dernier s'éloigne à grands pas. Elle reporta alors son attention sur les G-Boys et s'arrêta net devant Duo, qui lui aussi la dévisageait. C'est alors que les G-Boys virent enfin ses yeux : deux perles améthystes.  
  
- Cyrielle ?  
- Du-duo ? Ce-ce n'est pas possible. Tu es mort dans la tragédie Maxwell.  
  
Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Duo, n'osant y croire, puis, lorsqu'elle se fut assurée qu'il était bien réel, elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
- Duo ! Tu es vivant !  
- Oui, Cyrielle, oui, je suis si heureux de te revoir !  
- Euh Duo, tu nous expliques ? demanda Wufei  
  
la jeune fille sembla se reprendre :  
  
- Plus tard. Vous êtes ici à Poudlard, l'une des plus grande école de  
sorciers au monde. Quant à vous, vous êtes des moldus, c'est à dire des  
non-sorciers, et en tant que tel tout le monde ne vous souhaitera pas la  
bien venue ici. Aussi vais-je vous demander de me suivre en silence.  
N'ayez l'air étonné de rien : ni des tableaux, ni des fantômes. A cette  
heure les élèves sont entrain de regagner leurs dortoirs, on risque d'en  
croiser. Mais d'abord il vous faut des tenues un peu moins voyantes.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et les G-Boys se retrouvèrent affublés de longues robes droites noires, aux manches longues et larges, leur donnant un peu l'air de curés. Ils se regardèrent tous, incrédules.  
  
- Mais ce sont des vêtements de onna ! -s'indigna Wufei.-  
- Ce sont des robes de sorcier, et c'est ce qu'il vous faudra porter si  
vous voulez passer inaperçus. Maintenant suivez-moi, et silence. -leur  
ordonna-t-elle. Et ils pénétrèrent dans le château.  
  
Le grand hall était traversé par diverses personnes, essentiellement âgées de 10 à 18 ans, et de quelques adultes, tous habillés de ces étranges robes, hommes comme femmes. La jeune fille les mena par divers couloirs et escaliers. Sur son passage les gens la saluaient et s'inclinaient légèrement, avec respect. Les G-Boys comprenaient à présent pourquoi elles les avaient mis en garde contre les tableaux : les personnages de ceux-ci bougeaient, parlaient, passaient d'un cadre à un autre, et les pilotes avaient du mal à cacher leur étonnement. Au bout d'un couloir ils aperçurent un spectre tenant un vase et qui visiblement avait l'intention de le jeter sur les élèves qui se trouvaient au-dessous de lui. La jeune fille s'arrêta et dit d'une voix menaçante :  
  
- Peeves ! - l'interpellé se tourna vers elle et tenta vainement de  
cacher le vase derrière lui. Il dit d'une voix mielleuse-  
- Vous m'avez appelé Dame Cyrielle ? Que puis-je faire pour votre  
service ?  
- Tout d'abord remettre ce vase où vous l'avez trouvé.  
- Ce vase ? Quel vase ? Oh, celui-ci ? C'est vrai que je l'avais sur moi,  
je l'avais oublié. Je m'en vais le ranger de ce pas !  
- Bien. Mais attendez, tant que je vous ai sous la main. Dites aux  
fantômes des quatre maisons que je les attends ce soir chez-moi à 22h.  
Soyez-y aussi.  
- Oui Dame Cyrielle, je m'en charge tout de suite. - et il s'envola en  
vitesse-  
- C'était un fantôme ? demanda Duo.  
- Non, un esprit frappeur. Continuons, nous sommes presque arrivés.  
  
En effet, quelques pas plus loin, elle s'arrêta devant une grande statue représentant un phénix. Elle prononça « Mousse au chocolat » et la statue pivota, laissant place à un escalier qui s'éleva doucement. La jeune fille se plaça sur une marche et les G-Boys la suivirent. Arrivés au sommet, elle frappa à une grande porte en bois « Entrez Dame Cyrielle » fit une voix à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans pièce circulaire, emplie d'instruments étranges et de vieux livres, ainsi que d'un grand nombre de tableaux, des portraits où des personnages semblaient dormir paisiblement. Derrière le bureau était assis un vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche qui les regardait par dessus ses lunettes en demi- lune. A côté de lui se trouvait.  
  
- J ! Avec tous les trucs bizarres qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, on aurait du  
s'en douter ! -s'exclama Duo.  
- On ne saurait rien vous cacher, jeune homme,- dit l'autre vieil homme  
avec un petit rire.- Je me présente : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de  
cette école. La jeune fille qui vous a conduits jusqu'ici est la Dame  
protectrice de Poudlard, qui l'année prochaine deviendra Dama protectrice  
du monde des sorciers : Dame Cyrielle. Si nous avons fait appel à vous  
c'est que la sécurité de cette école est menacée. En effet notre plus  
grand ennemi, Lord Voldemort, s'est allié à Oz et compte nous attaquer.  
- C'est pour cela qu'Oz se tenait tranquille du côté des colonies, ajouta  
J.  
- Durant votre séjours en ces lieux vous porterez le titre de « maître ».  
Ainsi vous n'aurez pas d'ennui avec les élèves même si vous êtes moldus.  
Je vous présenterai à l'école demain au déjeuner. D'ici là Dame Cyrielle  
vous donnera tous les détails que vous souhaitez. Ah ! Il faut aussi  
prévenir les fantômes.  
- Je m'en suis déjà occupé professeur. J'ai envoyé Peeves les convoquer.  
Ils seront chez moi ce soir à 22h. -Dumbledore hocha de la tête-  
- Votre mission est donc de protéger cette école des attaques combinées  
d'Oz et de Voldemort, surtout d'Oz. Vous serez sous le commandement de la  
Dame protectrice de Poudlard. - Précisa J-  
- Sous le commandement d'une. onna ?  
- Oui 05. Elle est la plus compétente de vous tous. De plus elle connaît  
aussi bien le monde de la magie que le notre. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.  
- Je comprends Maître Chang votre réticence à recevoir des ordres d'une  
inconnue. Si vous le voulez, je vous prouverai mes compétences demain  
matin.  
  
Wufei se mis à marmonner dans son coin. De temps en temps on distingait un « onna » gnagnagna « par Nataku » gnagnagna « Injustice » gnagnagna « par mes ancêtres » gnagnagna « déshonneur » gnagnagna. Un coup de coude de Duo le fit taire.  
  
Dumbledore : - Dame Cyrielle, veuillez les conduire à leurs appartements, je vais réunir les professeurs.  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
Elle se leva, suivie des G-Boys, laissant seuls les deux professeurs. Dans les couloirs il n'y avait plus personne. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, ils entendirent un cri. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années était au sol, le visage dans les mains, criant de douleur. Une autre se tenait à quelques pas, paralysée par l'arrivée du groupe. Cyrielle s'approcha de la jeune fille à terre et dit « Mlle Weasley, montrez-moi votre visage ». La jeune fille retira ses mains et tous purent voir son visage couvert d'immenses tâches rouges qui visiblement semblaient la brûlaient. « Finite dolorem » murmura Cyrielle en passant sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci cessa ses pleurs immédiatement, mais les tâches rouges étaient toujours présentent.  
  
- ça va mieux ? demanda Cyrielle d'une voix douce.  
- Oui, Dame Cyrielle.  
- Très bien, tu vas aller voir Madame Pomfresh : elle fer disparaître ces  
vilaines tâches. Sir Nicholas ! Venez je vous prie !  
  
Un fantôme apparut alors vêtu d'un pourpoint et portant une grosse fraise autour du cou.  
  
- Oui Dame Cyrielle ? Que. ? Oh ! Ma pauvre Ginny, que vous est-il  
arrivé ?  
- C'est pour ça que je vous est appelé. Veuillez l'emmener à l'infirmerie  
pendant que je m'occupe de la responsable de ceci.  
  
La petite Ginny Weasley partit, accompagnée du fantôme. Cyrielle se retourna d'un coup vers l'autre jeune fille et dit d'une voix qui avait perdu toute douceur : « Mlle Parkinson, votre baguette. » L'interpellée tendit sa baguette, tremblante. Dame Cyrielle la prit et murmura quelques mots que les autres n'entendirent pas. Il jaillit alors de la baguette une petite flamme rouge.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mlle Parkinson !  
- Oui Dame Cyrielle, répondit l'intéressée d'une toute petite voix.  
- Vous reconnaissez avoir utilisé un sort de brûlure contre Mlle  
Weasley ?  
- Oui Dame Cyrielle.  
- Vous savez que cela est interdit ?  
- Oui Dame Cyrielle.  
- J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard, vous aurez une heure de retenue avec  
moi demain soir à 20h et j'en référai au professeur Rogue. Maintenant  
regagner votre dortoir.  
  
La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et fila à toute vitesse. « Et voilà, on s'absente pendant trois jours et ils recommencent leur guerre stupide » marmonna Cyrielle. Sur ce, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils grimpèrent au sommet d'une haute tour où ils s'arrêtèrent face à un tableau représentant un dragon entièrement noir aux yeux améthystes. Il était couché et semblait dormir. A leur arrivée il se leva. « Kohanryo [fidèle compagnon en japonais] voici les Maîtres Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner et Chang. Ils vont habiter ici quelques temps : obéis leur comme à moi-même » Le dragon hocha la tête. « Au fait, j'ai convoqué les fantômes et Peeves à 22h, laisse-les passer » Duo s'étonna « Mais les fantômes passent à travers les mûrs non ? » Cyrielle eut un petit sourire malicieux, la ressemblance avec Duo était frappante, « Oui, ils passent généralement à travers les murs, mais pas à travers ceux de mes appartements. Messieurs je vous présente Kohanryo, il est le gardien de mes appartements, qui seront aussi les votre. »  
Le tableau coulissa sur le côté, ouvrant sur une pièce carrée aux tentures cramoisies où se trouvaient de nombreux fauteuils et canapés recouverts d'un velours de la même couleur que les tentures. « Ceci est l'antichambre, suivez-moi ». Elle passa derrière un rideau rouge, suivie des G-boys. Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce circulaire décorée dans les tons bleus foncés. Au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table rectangulaire en bois où auraient pu prendre place une vingtaine de convives. A droite se trouvait une porte menant à la chambre de Cyrielle. De part et d'autre du rideau qu'ils venaient de passer, s'élevaient deux escaliers ouverts qui donnaient sur deux coursives longeant des meubles chargés de livres. Les coursives se rejoignaient de l'autre côté de la pièce où une porte donnait accès au bureau de Cyrielle. En bas, le long des murs, de nombreux canapés, fauteuils et poufs de velours bleu roi invitaient à s'asseoir. « Asseyez-vous » les invita Cyrielle. Puis elle appela « Dobby ? » Apparut alors une créature pas plus grande qu'un enfant de 7 ans, à la tête trop grande pour son migre corps, aux longues oreilles pendantes qui les regardait de ses grand yeux. Il portait des chaussettes dépareillées et un pull trop grand pour lui.  
  
- Oui Dame Cyrielle ?  
- Bonsoir Dobby. Comme tu le vois j'ai des invités, ils resteront ici  
quelques temps. Demande des soupes chaudes et du thé au cuisines. Demain  
nous prendrons le petit déjeuner ici, veille à ce qu'il ne manque rien.  
- Dobby s'en occupera personnellement Dame Cyrielle. C'est un honneur  
pour Dobby de servir Dame Cyrielle et ses amis.  
  
Et il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.  
  
- Euh, Cyrielle ? C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Duo d'un air ahuris.  
- Demande plutôt qui ! C'est Dobby, l'un des nombreux elfes de maison qui  
travaillent ici s'occupant du ménage et des repas. Ce sont des êtres qui  
possèdent de grands pouvoirs, mais bien qu'ils soient presque tout le  
temps avec vous, vous ne les verrez pas souvent, ils sont très discrets.  
- Brrr. j'aime pas savoir que l'une de ces créatures peut se balader dans  
ma chambre à n'importe quel moment !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, tout comme les fantômes les elfes de maison ne  
peuvent entrer dans mes appartements qu'avec ma permission. Il est 20h,  
nous avons deux heures pour manger et nous expliquer. Passons à table.  
  
En effet, six bols remplis de soupe fumante les attendaient sur la table  
qui n'était plus rectangulaire mais ronde et où pouvaient loger  
exactement six personnes. « Je suppose que vous avez tout un tas de  
questions à me poser, moi je n'en ai qu'une seule, puis-je commencer ? »  
les G-Boys approuvèrent.  
  
Cyrielle : - Duo, je te croyais mort, et tu es là à la même table que  
moi. Explication ?  
  
Duo : - Comme tu dois le savoir, l'église Maxwell a été détruite par  
l'Alliance peu après ton départ. Mais je n'étais pas là au moment de  
l'attaque. A mon retour je n'ai pu que constater la mort du père Maxwell  
et s?ur Hélène est morte dans mes bras.  
  
Cyrielle : - Dumbledore le savait sûrement, mais il ne m'a rien dit, il  
m'a laissé croire que tu étais mort, ainsi ni toi ni moi n'étions  
détournés de notre mission.  
  
Quatre : - Comment vous êtes vous connus ?  
  
Duo : - Comme vous le savez j'ai grandi sur L2. J'ai été abandonné très  
jeune et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents. J'ai été recueilli par  
Solo et sa bande, puis à sa mort par le Père Maxwell. Pour Cyrielle c'est  
la même chose sauf qu'elle est passée par la bande de Cyril. Nous nous  
sommes rencontrés chez le père Maxwell, on s'est tout de suite très bien  
entendu, et comme on se ressemblaient beaucoup on a décidé qu'on était  
frère et s?ur et que notre nom de famille serait Maxwell. Quelques jours  
avant la tragédie Maxwell un vieux monsieur bizarre est venu la chercher  
pour l'emmener dans une école spéciale. Mais c'est l'autre qu'on a vu  
tout à l'heure qui est venu te chercher ! Dumblechoselà !  
  
Cyrielle hocha de la tête en souriant. Duo repris :  
  
- Depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après j'ai  
rencontré G et il y a eu mon entraînement, puis l'opération météore.  
Et toi Cyrielle, il t'as emmenée où Dumbletruc ?  
- Ici même. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit nous sommes ici dans une école  
de sorciers. On y entre à l'âge de 11 ans. Je suis une sorcière, et  
c'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore est venu me chercher. Mais  
on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai suivi une scolarité classique,  
même pour une sorcière.  
A leur arrivée à Poudlard les premières années sont réparties dans les  
quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.  
C'est le choixpeau magique qui décide lors de la cérémonie de  
répartition à quelle maison vous appartiendrez. Seulement lorsque vint  
mon tout et que le professeur Mac Gonagall posa le choixpeau sur ma  
tête il prononça : « Poudlard ». Un grand silence se fit dans la  
salle. Le professeur Dumbledore me fit venir à ses côtés et ordonna de  
continuer la cérémonie. Après le repas, tandis que les autres élèves  
retournaient dans leur dortoir, il m'expliqua que lorsque le monde des  
sorciers était menacé par un danger, une sorte « d'élu » était envoyé  
et que j'étais cette personne. Je reçu donc le titre de Dame  
protectrice de Poudlard. Pendant trois ans j'ai suivis des cours  
intensifs et ne côtoyais que très peu les autres élèves. J'ai la  
particularité de ne rien oublier. Tout ce que je vois, entends,  
touche, goûte et sens est à jamais imprimé dans ma mémoire. Ma qualité  
de Dame protectrice de Poudlard fit que je peux toucher les fantômes,  
parler le fourchelangue, la langue des serpents, contrôler les dragons  
et utiliser la magie sans baguette. J'en ai une mais mes sorts  
deviennent bien trop puissant quand je l'utilise. Au cours de ces  
trois premières années j'ai tout appris sur le monde des sorciers et  
suis devenue plus savante et plus forte que mes professeurs. En  
parallèle j'ai suivi un entraînement intensif dans le maniement des  
armes moldues et en arts martiaux. A partir de ma quatrième année, ma  
formation étant terminée, je suis vraiment entrée dans mes fonctions,  
c'est à dire pour le moment protéger Poudlard du danger qui le  
menace : Voldemort. Je suis en 7ème et dernière année, mes fonctions  
s'étendront donc à tous le monde sorcier à la fin de l'année scolaire.  
Pour cela je fais des recherches. J'ai construit un réseau  
d'informateurs pour pouvoir un jour affronter Voldemort et l'éliminer.  
Voldemort est le mage noir le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé, la  
plus part des sorciers n'osent même pas prononcer son nom et parlent  
de « vous-savez-qui ». Il veut prendre le pouvoir du monde des  
sorciers ainsi que celui du monde moldu. Il fait parti de ces  
sorciers qui se croient supérieur aux moldus et qui ne jurent que par  
les « sang pur », or de nos jours la plus part des sorciers ont du  
sang moldu dans les veines. Les sorciers « pure souche » sont  
d'ailleurs choses rares. Cependant il ne serait quand même pas prudent  
pour vous que l'on sache que vous êtes moldu. C'est pourquoi en  
publique il nous faudra nous vouvoyer et nous appeler par nos titres.  
  
- Mais en privé on peut se tutoyer et s 'appeler par nos prénoms ?  
- Bien sûr Duo, et il en sera de même pour les autres s'ils le  
souhaitent.  
  
Elle les regarda fixement chacun à leur tour :  
  
- Heero (bref hochement de tête de la part du Japonais)  
- Duo (grand sourire de l'Américain)  
- Trowa (hochement de tête du Français)  
- Quatre (qui répondit un « enchanté » accompagné d'un sourire)  
  
Elle s'arrêta un moment sur Wufei et dit :  
  
Je respecte votre décision Maître Chang et n'en suis pas du tout froissée. Si vous changez d'avis vous n'aurez qu'à me le faire savoir. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas encore dit, je suis empathe (sourire en direction de Quatre) et télépathe. Je peux donc lire dans vos pensées et parler par télépathie à chacun d'entre vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'interdis de lire les pensées d'autrui si la sécurité de Poudlard n'est pas en jeux. Pour finir je ne passe pas tout mon temps à la recherche de Voldemort. J'ai ici autant d'autorité que Dumbledore et remplace parfois les professeurs. Moi-même donne des cours d'art martiaux et de défense contre les forces du mal supplémentaires à ceux qui le souhaitent. Je crois bien en avoir fini pour ce qui me concerne, mais je me doute que vous avez d'autres questions.  
  
Duo : - D'autres questions ? Mais j'an ai des milliers ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer !  
  
Heero : Commençons par le commencement. Je propose que nos questions suivent l'ordre chronologique dans lequel elles nous sont apparues. Donc tout d'abord il nous faudrait des éclaircissements sur l'homme-chien, le quai invisible et le train.  
  
Cyrielle : - L'homme-chien est en fait un animagus, c'est à dire un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal. Il en existe très peu, le professeur Mac Gonagall et moi-même en sommes. Celui que vous avez vu s'appelle Sirius Black et est un fervent opposant de Voldemort. La voie 9 ¾ n'est pas invisible, juste inaccessible et non-visible aux moldus, sauf pour ceux invités par un sorcier. Le train est le Poudlard express, son fonctionnement est bien entendu magique. C'est lui qui amène et ramène les élèves en début et fin d'année.  
  
Heero : - Le demi-géant ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Rubeus Hagrid « gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard » comme il aime à se présenter, est aussi professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. C'est un homme adorable qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche volontairement, mais il n'a pas la même notion que le commun des mortels de ce qui est dangereux. Par exemple sont plus grand rêve est d'avoir un dragon comme animal de compagnie.  
  
Quatre : - A moi de te poser une question. Quand tu as reconnu Duo tu étais visiblement émue, pourtant je n'ai rien senti avec mon empathie, et maintenant encore je ne ressens rien.  
  
Cyrielle : - Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis empathe et télépathe. Quand on doit affronter des mages noirs c'est un don qui peut se retourner contre vous, une faiblesse utilisable par l'ennemie. C'est pourquoi j'ai érigé des barrières infranchissables, si hautes que même celles d'Heero sont de charmantes haies bien taillées en comparaison. C'est pourquoi Quatre il t'es impossible de ressentir ma présence.  
  
Duo : - Et les tableaux ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Comme vous l'avez remarqué les personnages des tableaux sont vivants et peuvent de déplacer de cadre en cadre, ils parlent aussi. Si vous êtes perdus n'hésitez pas à leur demander votre chemin : ils se feront un plaisir de vous aider. Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de leur part. Seul le chevalier du Catogan voudra peut-être vous provoquer en duel. Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu et passez votre chemin, vous n'aurez alors aucun problème.  
  
Trowa : - Comment un fantôme peut-il tenir un vase ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Tu fais certainement allusion à Peeves. Peeves n'est pas un fantôme mais un esprit frappeur : il peut donc se matérialiser. Il passe son temps à faire des farces pas toujours de bon goût aux élèves et à Rusard, le concierge. Il n'obéit qu'aux professeurs, au Baron sanglant, et à moi-même.  
  
Quatre : - Au baron sanglant ?  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est l'un de fantômes, vous le verrez tout à l'heure.  
  
Heero : - Sais-tu pourquoi Voldemort s'est allié à Oz ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard l'année dernière, avec ses fidèles Mangemorts. N'ayant pas connaissance de mon existence, il avait amené des dragons avec lui. Or je contrôle les dragons. Son arme s'est donc retournée contre lui et il a fui. Depuis Poudlard est aussi protégé par des dragons, à la grande joie d'Hagrid. Mais maintenant Voldemort sait que j'existe et connaît à peu près l 'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Il sait que je ne résisterai pas une attaque combinée de magie et de MS et MD. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore fait appel à vous, et à vos gundams.  
  
Duo : - Mais nous n'avons pas emmené nos gundams avec nous !  
  
Cyrielle ouvrit la main et les pilotes purent y voir leurs gundams en miniature.  
  
Cyrielle : - Ils sont là, je leur rendrai leur taille normale le moment venu.  
  
Quatre : Tout à l'heure, quand tu as puni la jeune fille qui avait attaqué l'autre tu as dit « on s'absente trois jours et ils recommencent leur guerre stupide ». De quoi parlais-tu ?  
  
Cyrielle : Les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ne se sont jamais beaucoup aimés. Depuis que Voldemort s'est dévoilé au grand jour cela a dégénéré en véritable guérilla. En effet beaucoup il y a beaucoup de Serpentard, surtout les meneurs, dont les parents sont des Mangemorts, et chez les Gryffondors, toujours surtout chez les meneurs, il y en beaucoup dont les parents sont des Aurores, c'est à dire des chasseurs de Mangemort. Ils se tiennent à peu près tranquilles quand je suis là, mais dès que je m'absente ils en profitent.  
  
Quatre : - Je suppose que l'attaque de Voldemort n'est pas pour demain. Que feront nous en attendant.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tout d'abord vous instruire sur le monde des sorciers, d'ailleurs.  
  
Elle fit alors apparaître cinq petits livres qu'elle donna aux pilotes. Et repris :  
  
- Vous avez dans ce livre l'histoire de Poudlard, les us et coutumes  
du monde sorcier et une histoire de la magie. Bien sûr vous pouvez me  
poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez mais ces livres vous  
seront très utiles.  
  
Duo, ayant ouvert une page au hasard : « Le sport préféré des sorciers est le Quidditch ». C'est quoi le Quidditch ?  
  
Le livre sauta alors des mains de Duo : il en sortit alors une sorte d'hologramme animé et une voix lui expliqua les règles du Quidditch.  
  
Cyrielle : Vraiment très utiles. Vous n'avez qu'à demander et ils vous répondront. Sinon vous passerez la plus grande partie de votre temps avec moi. Vous donnerez des cours d'art martiaux et participerez à mes recherches. Ce sera une façon de vous intégrer à l'école et de mieux cerner Voldemort. Vous pourrez circuler librement dans le château et le parc mais je vous recommande de ne pas vous aventurer dans la forêt sans moi, Hagrid ou Dumbledore. Il y a là-bas des créatures dont vous ne voulez pas faire la connaissance, je peux vous l'assurez. La forêt est d'ailleurs interdite aux élèves. Il serait aussi préférable que vous ne circuliez jamais seul.  
Il est presque 22h, les fantômes ne vont plus tarder.  
  
Et en effet, à peine eut-elle fini de parler que des formes argentées et transparentes entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Cyrielle : - Messieurs je vous présente les fantômes des Quatre maisons et l'esprit frappeur Peeves, que vous avez déjà rencontré. Vous avez aussi croisé Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Au fait, comment va Mlle Weasley ?  
  
Sir Nicholas : - Beaucoup mieux. Mme Pomfresh lui a appliqué un onguent qui a fait disparaître ces vilaines brûlure en un rien de temps.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien, je ne doutais pas du contraire. Mais continuons. Voici le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, et enfin le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard.  
Chers fantômes et esprit frappeur je vous présente Maître Yuy, Maître Maxwell, Maître Barton, Maître Winner et enfin Maître Chang. Ils viennent nous apporter une aide précieuse dans notre lutte contre Voldemort. Je vous prierez donc de les aider s'ils en ont le besoin et de leur obéire comme à moi-même. Vous ferez circuler l'information aux autres fantôme. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
  
Les fantômes en ch?ur : Oui, Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Cyrielle : - Peeves ?  
  
Peeves : - Bien entendu Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien. Je vous remercie infiniment d'être venus et vous suis grandement reconnaissante d'accepter. Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir.  
  
Les spectres : Bonsoir Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Et ils prirent congé. Duo émit un sifflement d'admiration :  
  
Duo : - Ben dis-donc, ils t'obéissent tous au doigt et à l'?il ici !  
  
Cyrielle, avec un petit sourire : - C'est en effet l'un de mes privilèges. Bon, je vous propose d'aller nous coucher. Vous avez eu une longue journée et il faudra vous lever de bonne heure demain matin.  
  
Duo en baillant : - Ouuaah ! Bonne idée ! Mais où va-t-on dormir ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité nous serons deux par chambre.  
  
Elle dirigea ses mains vers le fond de la pièce où apparurent deux portes.  
  
Cyrielle : - Duo et Maître Chang à gauche, Quatre et Trowa à droite.  
  
Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers les portes indiquées et les ouvrirent. La chambre de Duo et Wufei était rouge et blanche, tandis que celle de Quatre et Trowa était bleu turquoise et vert émeraude. Dans chacune d'elle un lit à baldaquin deux places.  
  
Duo : - Waaooouuuu ! C'est magnifique ! Il est immense ce lit ! Mais Cyrielle, tu sais ?  
  
Cyrielle : Oui je sais. Et je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé l'amour de ta vie. Toutes mes félicitations à vous aussi.  
  
Trowa et Quatre piquèrent un fard monumental.  
  
Cyrielle : - Heero, tu dormiras donc dans ma chambre si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
Heero : - ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
Cyrielle : - Parfait. Allez, au lit tout le monde ! Bonne nuit !  
  
Duo et Quatre : - Bonne nuit Cyrielle !!!  
  
Trowa : - Bonne nuit.  
  
Wufei : - 'nuit.  
  
Heero suivit Cyrielle dans sa chambre. Elle était décorée dans les violets foncés. Dans une alcôve se trouvait un grand lit à Baldaquin, à droite une porte donnait sur une salle de bain. Heero, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, était très impressionné par Cyrielle. Et il du aussi s'avouer que sa grande beauté ne le laissait pas de marbre. Cependant ce fut de son habituel ton froid qu'il demanda :  
  
Je dors où ? Mais ici, répondit Cyrielle avec un sourire tout en faisant apparaître une deuxième alcôve avec un deuxième lit à gauche de la sienne. Monsieur est servi ! Bonne nuit Heero, dit-elle d'une voix douce en fermant les rideaux de son alcôve. Bonne nuit Cyrielle, dit Heero dans un souffle à peine audible près quelques secondes.  
  
Mais Cyrielle avait quand même entendu. Elle s'endormit un sourire  
satisfait aux lèvres : le beau Japonais ne la laissait pas insensible  
malgré ses airs de glaces. Elle saurait bien le dégeler.  
  
Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews  
please ! 


	2. Chapitre2

Titre : Les G-Boys et la Dame protectrice de Poudlard.  
  
Auteur : Meiro.  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et Harry Potter.  
  
Couples: 2x5 et 3x4 acquis, 1xC à venir.  
  
Genre : Yaoï, hétéro, sérieux, fantastique, x-over, ooc.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Gundam Wing et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (soupir). Par contre la Dame protectrice de Poudlard est tout droit sortie de mon imagination mais si certains le souhaitent je peux la leur prêter.  
  
Notes : Comme je suis sur Word ffnet change pas mal ma présentation donc gomen si ce n'est pas super aérée.  
  
XXXXXXXXX = changement de lieux et/ou de temps. [Blablabla] = ce que ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter l'auteur. //blablabla// = échanges par télépathie ( vous allez comprendre)  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Amélie : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici le deuxième chapitre !  
  
Loumiolla : Merci pour la review ! ça fait super plaisir ! Quant à la suite la-voici, la-voilà !  
  
Yani-Rose : Merci pour la review ! Dans ce chapitre Harry est juste nommé il n'apparaîtra vraiment que dans le prochain. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
  
Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Gomen pour le délai mais je ne tape pas très vite et avec les fêtes je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Cyrielle se leva le lendemain matin à 6h, comme à son habitude. Elle s'habilla sans bruit d'un short et d'un tee-shirt noirs très moulants. Elle se rendit à sa salle d'entraînement où pendant deux heures elle médita, courut et s'entraîna au sabre, discipline qu'elle avait prévue de travailler ce jour là. La veille elle s'était entraînée au lancé de couteau, le lendemain elle ferait du tir. Après ses deux heures d'entraînement matinal, elle revint à son appartement, prit une douche et se changea. C'est donc à nouveau entièrement vêtue de cuir noir du bout des pieds au bout des doigts qu'elle entreprit de réveiller Heero.  
  
- Debout Heero ! Le petit déjeuner est servi !  
  
Surpris, [savourez l'instant, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit perfect soldier pris par surprise] Heero bondit de son lit un revolver à la main, mais Cyrielle l'esquiva et le plaqua au sol. - Et bien ! T'as une drôle de façon de dire bonjour toi !  
  
Elle le relâcha et l'aida à se relever avant d'ajouter :  
  
- Je te disais donc que le petit déjeuner est prêt et qu'il faudrait te lever car nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui. - Quelle heure est-il ? - 8h20 pourquoi ?  
  
Pour le coup Perfect Soldier en resta sur le cul. Lui qui se levait toujours avant 6h avait dormi comme un bienheureux jusqu'à plus de 8h et s'était fait surprendre dans son sommeil !  
  
- Bon, pendant que tu émerges, je vais réveiller les autres.  
  
Et Cyrielle sortit, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air ahuri d'Heero. Si Duo n'a pas changé, pensa Cyrielle, c'est lui qu'il faut aller réveiller en premier. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Duo et Wufei et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard Wufeï vint lui ouvrir.  
  
- Chut, Duo dort encore. - Bonjour Maître Chang, et bien il va falloir le réveiller, le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
  
Elle ajouta devant l'air accablé de Wufei : « contentez-vous de le réveiller en douceur, je m'occuperai de le lever. » Wufei eut un sourire de gratitude et referma la porte. Cyrielle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Quatre et Trowa et frappa à la porte. Trowa vint lui ouvrir.  
  
- Bonjour Cyrielle. - Bonjour Trowa, le petit déjeuner est prêt. - Ok, on arrive.  
  
Et il referma la porte. A ce moment là Wufei sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Heero à la table du petit déjeuner.  
  
- Il est réveillé, je vous le laisse, dit Wufei dans un soupir.  
  
Cyrielle entra dans la chambre et vit Duo enroulé dans les couvertures, tourné vers l'intérieur du lit. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille.  
  
- Bonjour Duo. - Mph - Il faut te lever, le petit déjeuner est prêt. - Mph - Il y a ton chocolat au lait préféré avec plus de chocolat que de lait., - un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo- - . et aussi des croissants et des pains au chocolat. - Mumrrfff -. et aussi..  
  
Les quatre G-Boys attablés virent alors débouler la tornade Maxwellienne tandis que Cyrielle refermait doucement la porte de la chambre.  
  
- Salut les mecs ! Ça boom ? - Bonjour Duo, dit Quatre avec un sourire.  
  
Trowa et Heero se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Pendant ce temps Duo semblait chercher quelque chose sur la table.  
  
Wufei : - Comment avez-vous fait ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Il m'a suffit de dire le mot magique.  
  
Quatre : - Il faudra que tu nous l'apprennes. Duo est impossible à lever le matin !  
  
Cyrielle : - Oh, ce n'est pas bien sorcier.  
  
A ce moment-là Duo trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Duo : - NUTELLA !!!  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous voyez, pas bien sorcier.  
  
Et elle éclata de rire avec Quatre et Duo, tandis que les trois autres étaient atterrés.  
  
Heero : - Vraiment irrécupérable.  
  
Duo stoppa net.  
  
Duo: - ça va Hee-chan ? Tu parles et ça n'a rien à voir avec la mission !  
  
Heero se maudit mentalement d'avoir pensé tout haut.  
  
Heero : - Baka.  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est jolie Hee-chan. Je peux aussi t'appeler comme ça ?  
  
Heero, immensément troublé, ne savait comment réagir et balbutia :  
  
- Bien, bien sûr. - Pourquoi elle elle peut et pas moi ? S'indigna Duo qui reçu un regard de la mort qui tue made in Heero Yuy. Duo ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant : - C'est vrai, c'est pas juste ! - Ok, tu peux. Wufei tu as vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur Duo. - Et voilà qu'il nous fait de l'humour maintenant ! Cyrielle, elle est où l'infirmerie ?  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Heero lui-même n'en revenait pas : le soldat parfait s'était comme évaporé. Ils déjeunèrent donc tous gaiement. Soudain Quatre se rendit compte que Cyrielle était déjà habillée alors qu'eux étaient encore avec les pyjamas qu'ils avaient trouvés sur leur lit : un noir pour Duo, un rouge pour Wufei, un bleu cobalt pour Heero, un vert émeraude pour Trowa et un bleu turquoise pour lui-même. Quatre rougit.  
  
Cyrielle : - Quelque chose ne va pas Quatre ?  
  
Quatre : - Je viens de me rendre compte que nous sommes encore en pyjamas alors que tu es déjà habillée.  
  
Cyrielle : - Il n'y a rien de grave à tout ça, vous venez tout juste de vous lever.  
  
Quatre : - Mais toi aussi, ce n'est pas une raison !  
  
Cyrielle sourit : - Quatre, je me suis levée à 6h et il est 8h45.  
  
Duo : - Mais t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps !  
  
Cyrielle : - Bah, je suis partie à l'entraînement. D'ailleurs ceux qui veulent pourront venir avec moi dès demain, pour aujourd'hui j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir. Maintenant que vous avez fini allez vous préparer : il faut que l'on soit en salle des professeurs à 10h30 et auparavant je dois prouver ma valeur à Maître Chang. Duo, vous avez ¼ d'heure.  
  
10 minutes plus tard tous les G-Boys étaient prêts, sauf Duo. Une fois les 15 minutes écoulées, Cyrielle l'appela :  
  
- Duo ! Si tu n'es pas là dans la seconde je viens te chercher, prêt ou pas prêt ! - Je suis là ! Tout beau tout propre, un peu mal à l'aise dans cette robe, mais à l'heure ! - Parfait. Avant de sortir il faut que je vous donne une protection magique. Pour l'instant juste de quoi faire face à un sort perdu. J'en élèverai une plus forte ce soir. Duo approche-toi.  
  
Une fois Duo arrivé à sa hauteur elle prit la croix de ce dernier entre ses mains. Celle-ci émit un rayonnement noir pendant quelques secondes. Puis Cyrielle retira ses mains et se retourna vers les autres.  
  
- Pour Duo c'est facile il a déjà un objet symbolique qu'il porte en permanence sur lui. Le signe de sa foi. Non seulement en Dieu mais surtout en l'homme. Sa force vient de l'espoir qui est en lui.  
  
Puis elle s'approcha de Wufei :  
  
- Donnez-moi votre main Maître Chang.  
  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il tendit la main. Cyrielle la prit et un rayonnement blanc filtra quelques instants. Quand elle lâcha Wufei, Cyrielle tenait dans sa main un pendentif.  
  
- Le dragon : l'honneur et la justice. -Et elle le passa autour du cou de Wufei.- - Trowa ? -Celui-ci tendit sa main. Cette fois-ci ce fut un rayonnement doré qui filtra. Quand elle eut fini, Cyrielle ouvrit sa main et dit : - Le lion : la force et le courage. - et elle le passa autour du cou de Trowa. - Quatre ? - Ce dernier tendit la main. Un rayonnement argenté filtra.- - La chouette : l'intelligence et la sagesse. - Heero ? -Heero tendit sa main, se demandant quelle forme aurait son pendentif. En tout cas il avait émit un rayonnement rouge. - Le phénix : la loyauté et la détermination. Et bien ça ne m'étonne pas que votre équipe fasse trembler Oz. A vous cinq vous êtes redoutables ! Bon allons-y.  
  
Ils passèrent dans l'antichambre cramoisie. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le tableau, comme les G-Boys s'y attendaient, Cyrielle tourna vers la gauche et passa derrière un autre rideau qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué. Là ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense. Elle comportait un stand de tir, un tatami et tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans une salle de gym. Au mur étaient accrochés toutes sortes d'armes à feu et d'armes blanches.  
  
- Voici ma salle d'entraînement, elle vous sera toujours ouverte. Je crois que nous serons plus à l'aise dans d'autres tenues.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et les G-Boys retrouvèrent leurs habits habituels, tandis que Cyrielle portait à présent un short et un tee-shirt noirs.  
  
Duo : - Cyrielle, où est passé ton tatouage ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Je le dissimule. Je suis aussi une métamorphomage : je peux changer d'apparence à volonté.  
  
Pour prouver ses dires elle prit successivement l'apparence des cinq G-Boys qui restèrent bouche bée, puis elle reprit son apparence initiale.  
  
Cyrielle : - Ainsi je peux cacher mon tatouage quand je n'ai pas de gants.  
  
Quatre : - Il est sur la main ?  
  
Duo : - En partie, il continue jusque dans son dos.  
  
Quatre : - Il représente quoi ?  
  
Duo : - Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai vu que la partie sur ses mains et ses bras. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était, ni me le laisser voir.  
  
Cyrielle : - Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir insisté. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler tatouage. Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour établir une stratégie de combat.  
  
Wufeï : - Je passe en premier !  
  
Cyrielle : - En premier ? Quand je parle de stratégie je ne parle pas d'ordre de passage mais de plan d'attaque. Ne prenez pas en compte le fait que je sois une sorcière. Je n'utiliserai pas la magie.  
  
Duo : - Tu veux qu'on t'attaque touts les cinq en même temps ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Bien sûr, il faut bien vous laissez une chance, aussi infime soit-elle. Et n'hésitez pas à y aller de toutes vos forces, je ne suis pas en sucre. - devant l'hésitation des G-Boys elle ajouta : c'est un ordre.  
  
Heero : - En ce cas : Quatre que penses-tu de ce plan là ?  
  
Et il s'éloigna avec les autres pilotes. Ils revinrent sur le tatami 10 minutes plus tard.  
  
Cyrielle : - Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez !  
  
Quatre et Duo partirent en glissade pour la faire tomber tandis que Wufeï et Trowa se précipitaient vers ses bras. Heero se plaça derrière elle pour finir le tout par un bel étranglement. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Avant que Duo et Quatre ne l'atteignent Cyrielle sauta en l'air et arriva derrière Wufeï et Trowa. Elle passa ses doigts sur leur cou et ils tombèrent inconscients. Quatre et Duo n'eurent pas le temps de se relever que déjà ils rejoignaient les bras de Morphée. Elle fit face alors à Heero. Il ne put esquisser un seul geste de défense tant il était subjugué par Cyrielle. Ses gestes à la fois précis et rapides possédaient une grâce féline, on eut dit qu'elle dansait et non qu'elle se battait. Elle profita de sa stupéfaction pour se glisser derrière lui et l'envoyer rejoindre les autres dans leur petit somme. Ils se réveillèrent peu de temps après.  
  
Duo : - On a fait dodo combien de temps ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Un peu moins de cinq minutes.  
  
Duo : - T'avais dit que tu n'utiliserais pas la magie !  
  
Wufeï : - Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est une vielle technique chinoise qui permet aussi bien de tuer un homme que de l'envoyer faire un somme. Seulement même mes maîtres ne maîtrisaient pas cette technique aussi bien qu'elle. On dormait pendant au moins une heure et demi près un coup comme celui-là.  
  
Il se leva, sortit son sabre et s'agenouilla devant Cyrielle.  
  
Wufeï : - Je reconnais votre supériorité et suis à vos ordres Dame protectrice de Poudlard.  
  
Cyrielle : - Relevez-vous maître Chang. Et voici mon premier ordre : qu'on arrête de se vouvoyer quand il n'y en pas besoin et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms !  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère dont la pression était montée d'un cran après l'intervention de Wufeï.  
  
Cyrielle : - Mon deuxième ordre est le suivant : comprends qu'aucun être humain n'est supérieur à un autre et bien que je sois sorcière, femme et ton supérieur hiérarchique, saches que nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela Chang Wufeï, digne héritier du clan du dragon. Maintenant allons nous changer, il nous reste un peu moins d'une heure avant d'aller en salle des professeurs.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc dans l'appartement. Une fois douchés et changés, les G-Boys se plongèrent dans les livres que Cyrielle leur avait donnés la veille.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je suis dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appelez-moi.  
  
Une fois installée à son bureau, Cyrielle se mit à lire son courrier. D'après ses informateurs Voldemort était toujours en Albanie et Oz se tenait tranquille. Cyrielle se mit donc à répondre à son courrier. Pendant ce temps, en bas, Quatre s'était approché de son meilleur ami : Duo.  
  
- Dis-moi Duo, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de Cyrielle ? - Trop douloureux. Je ne savais pas où elle était et d'après G elle non plus ne pouvait pas savoir où je me trouvais. Quand Cyrielle est partie pour son école j'ai eu l'impression qu'une partie de moi-même était partie avec elle. - C'était donc ça ce sentiment de vide que je sentais en toi. Ça me fait penser à certains cas de jumeaux. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup. - On y a pensé quand on était petits, mais on n'avait aucun moyen pour le vérifier. Alors on a fait comme si. - Mais on pourrait le lui demander. Elle pourrait le savoir maintenant avec ses pouvoirs ? - Tu crois vraiment que. - Que voulez-vous me demander ? - intervint Cyrielle appuyée à la rambarde de la coursive, une plume à la main. Quatre et Duo s'entre regardèrent. Ce fut Quatre qui prit la parole. - On se demandait si maintenant, avec tes pouvoirs, tu pouvais déterminer si Duo et toi étiez vraiment frère et s?ur ? - Mais Quatre, ça voudrait dire que moi aussi je suis un sorcier ! - Pas forcément Duo, tu peux être mon frère et ne pas être sorcier pour autant, et puis, si tu avais été sorcier tu serais venu avec moi, dans cette école. Pour le moment la seule chose de sûre est que nous sommes jumeaux de c?ur, mais je peux effectivement vérifier si nous le sommes aussi par le sang.  
  
Elle descendit et prit la tête de Duo dans ses mains.  
  
- Détends-toi, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
  
Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. Elle sortit une baguette d'on ne sait où et la tendit à Duo.  
  
- Agite là un peu pour voir.  
  
Duo obéit et de petites étoiles rouges et bleues s'échappèrent de la baguette.  
  
- Non seulement nous sommes jumeaux Duo, mais en plus tu es un sorcier. - Mais pourquoi on m'a pas emmené avec toi dans ce cas là ? - Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. Nous verrons Dumbledore tout à l'heure en salle des professeurs. Continuez à lire, je reviens.  
  
Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et ils purent la voir se changer en tenue d'entraînement.  
  
Heero : - si vous voulez mon avis, elle est partie se défouler.  
  
Et il avait raison. Elle revint vers dix heures et quart et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Cyrielle : - Nous partons dans cinq minutes, remettez vos robes de sorcier par-dessus vos vêtements.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans le salon.  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous allez être présentés aux professeurs, ce sont des gens dignes de confiance. // J'ai crée un lien télépathique entre nous tous. Ainsi nous pourrons toujours rester en contact. Les liens que j'ai crées entre vous se dissoudront quand vous ne serez plus les uns à côté des autres et se renoueront quand vous serez à nouveau ensemble : Vous ne pouvez pas maîtriser les longues distances. Par contre le lien que vous avez avec moi est permanent. Ces liens ne sont à utiliser que si l'on ne peut pas parler à haute voix.//  
  
- Maintenant allons-y, reprit-elle à haute voix.  
  
On sentait que sa colère n'était qu'à moitié tombée. Elle se retourna vers la sortie dans un ample mouvement de cape. Heero était impressionné. La colère rendait Cyrielle encore plus belle, elle imposait le respect sur son passage. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle des professeurs, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent. Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
- Bonjour Dame Cyrielle. Pouvez-vous présenter aux autres professeurs les jeunes gens qui vous accompagnent ? - Bien sûr. Professeurs je vous présente les pilotes de Gundam qui vont nous aider dans notre lutte contre Voldemort et son nouvel allié : Oz. Voici Maîtres Winner, Barton, Yuy, Chang et Maxwell.  
  
A l'évocation de ce dernier nom tous les regards convergèrent vers Duo, et tous restèrent stupéfaits devant la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et Cyrielle. Celle-ci avait certes le visage un peu plus fin que celui de Duo et ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène tandis que ceux de Duo étaient châtains avec des reflets miel. Certes Duo n'avait pas les rondeurs de Cyrielle au niveau de la poitrine, mais sinon ils étaient identiques : les cheveux tressés leur battant les reins, les même yeux de cette incroyable couleur améthyste.  
  
- Maxwell ? Tu ne veux pas dire Duo Maxwell, LE Duo Maxwell ? - Si professeur Mac Gonagall, LE Duo Maxwell dont j'ai tant pleuré la mort à mon arrivée ici. Mon frère, sorcier tout comme moi, mais qu'on n'a pas amené ici en même temps que moi.  
  
Son regard s'était planté dans celui de Dumbledore.  
  
- Albus ? Comment se fait-il ? - Calmez-vous Minerva, ce jeune garçon avait un autre destin qui l'attendait : devenir pilote de Gundam. Dame Cyrielle avait le sien : devenir Dame protectrice de Poudlard. Nous avons été obligés des les séparer. Vous me comprenez Dame Cyrielle ? - Ma raison comprend votre choix, mais mon c?ur n'est pas encore prêt à vous le pardonner. Professeur Rogue ! Devinez ce que j'ai vu hier soir !  
  
Elle partit en direction d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et gras, à la mine revêche. Pendant ce temps les G-Boys furent abordés par le professeur Mac Gonagall, une vieille femme vêtue de vert.  
  
- Merci Messieurs, au nom de tous les professeurs merci pour votre aide. Duo..., Cyrielle m'a tellement parlé de toi. A peine quelques jours après son arrivée elle a appris la tragédie Maxwell et t'a cru mort. Elle a tant pleuré, tant pleuré. La pauvre petite je ne savais plus comment la consoler. Au début elle refusa obstinément de participer au moindre cours, au moindre entraînement. Elle ne mangeait ni ne buvait rien. Sans les soins de Mme Pomfresh elle se serait laissée mourir de faim, et de chagrin. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle surpris une conversation entre messieurs Potter et Weasley qu'elle se décida à suivre l'entraînement. Il faut savoir que les parents de M. Potter ont été tués par Voldemort. Ce n'est que pour cette raison qu'elle accepta l'entraînement. Pour l'expliquer elle disait, bien que je n'en comprenne pas vraiment le sens « Seul Shinigami a droit de vie et de mort, cet homme est un usurpateur ». Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais vivant, je me serais arrangé pour que vous vous voyiez de temps en temps. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'Albus ne m'a rien dit. - Professeur Mac Gonagall je dois vous enlever ces charmants jeunes hommes, nous allons rendre visite à Hagrid. - Bien Cyrielle, c'est une bonne idée, ça lui fera plaisir. Oh, je suis si heureuse pour toi.  
  
Cyrielle lui sourit et partit, suivie des G-Boys. Avant de sortir ils furent arrêtés par un homme maigre, à la robe élimée, au visage doux et aux yeux dorés.  
  
- Bonjour Dame Cyrielle, bonjour Messieurs. Dame Cyrielle, la pleine Lune est dans deux jours. - Je sais professeur Lupin, nous verrons demain où vous en êtes dans vos cours. - Merci Dame Cyrielle, à Demain. Messieurs.  
  
Et il partit, l'air soulagé.  
  
Duo : - Qui est-ce ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Le professeur Lupin. Il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. C'est un loup-garou, et donc à chaque période de pleine lune il ne peut plus assurer ses cours. Je le remplace dans ces moments là.  
  
Quatre : - Le professeur Mac Gonagall nous a expliqué comment tu as réagi quand tu as cru que Duo était mort.  
  
Cyrielle : - Le professeur Mac Gonagall a été comme une mère, ou plutôt une grand-mère bienveillante pour moi. Elle vous a donc raconté. C'est pas du joli-joli n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Quatre : - Au contraire Cyrielle, ça prouve combien tu es attachée à Duo.  
  
Cyrielle : - Merci Quatre. Bon, nous allons voir Hagrid en attendant le déjeuner. Ça lui fera plaisir et je ne me rappelle pas que vous l'ayez remercié pour vous avoir fait traverser le lac. Il habite une cabane à l'orée de la forêt interdite, c'est par-là.  
  
Ils sortirent du château et traversèrent le parc. Arrivés devant la cabane, Cyrielle frappa à la porte. Ils entendirent alors des aboiements et des pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid : - Oh Dame Cyrielle! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Et avec nos petits invités en plus ! Entrez, entrez ! Vous voulez du thé ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Avec plaisir Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid : - Quel bon vent vous amène ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Je viens de présenter ces messieurs aux autres professeurs, Dumbledore les présentera à l'école au déjeuner.  
  
Hagrid servit le thé, tandis qu'un énorme chien noir bavait sur Wufeï.  
  
Hagrid : - Crockdur ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! Ce chien est le plus mal élevé que je connaisse.  
  
Il fit passer les tasses.  
  
Quatre : - Merci Hagrid. Et aussi merci pour nous avoir accueillis à l'arrivée du train.  
  
Hagrid : - Mais de rien jeune homme ! Ce fut un plaisir. Dites-moi Dame Cyrielle, vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi Dumbledore les a fait passer par les barques et pas par les calèches ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Hagrid, ce sont des guerriers, des soldats. Ils ont vu des tas de personnes mourir et eux-même ont frôlé la mort plus d'une fois. Dumbledore ne voulait pas les effrayer avec les sombrals.  
  
Hagrid : - Mais les sombrals sont des créatures tout à fait charmantes !  
  
Cyrielle : - Ce sont des moldus Hagrid, sauf mon frère - dit-elle en désignant Duo.  
  
Hagrid : - Votre frère ? C'est vrai qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup. Mais si c'est un sorcier pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'école ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Demandez à Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid, soucieux d'éloigner un sujet qui semblait épineux : - ça vous direz de leur montrer les dragons cette après-midi ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Une autre fois Hagrid, cette après midi je les emmène sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
Hagrid : - C'est moins intéressant que les dragons.  
  
Cyrielle : - Mais c'est plus urgent.  
  
Hagrid : - Bon, bon, faîtes comme vous voulez, mais si vous avez un moment, passez me voir !  
  
Cyrielle : - Promis Hagrid. Il n'est pas tout à fait l'heure du déjeuner. Si nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller voir les dragons, on peut par contre aller voir les créatures que vous faîtes actuellement étudier aux élèves.  
  
Hagrid : - Excellente idée ! Mme Gobe Planche m'a laissé de superbes licornes ! Venez !  
  
Duo et Quatre se tournèrent vers Cyrielle et dirent d'une même voix :  
  
- On va voir des licornes ? - Puisque Hagrid vous l'a dit.  
  
Duo et Quatre se mirent à danser et à sautiller sur place :  
  
- On va voir des licornes ! On va voir des licornes !  
  
Hagrid : - Je n'imaginais pas les meilleurs guerriers moldus comme ça.  
  
Les G-Boys et Cyrielle éclatèrent de rire. Une fois sortis de la cabane, Hagrid les mena à la lisière de la forêt. Tous les G-Boys furent éblouis. Deux licornes resplendissantes de blancheur étaient là, attachées à un arbre.  
  
Cyrielle : - Hagrid ! Comment avez-vous pu les attacher !  
  
Hagrid : - Je ne suis pas comme vous Dame Cyrielle. Moi elles ne me comprennent pas quand je leur dis que je ne leur veux pas de mal et que je les relâcherai dès que le cours sur les licornes sera terminé.  
  
Cyrielle : - Il fallait me le demander !  
  
Elle s'approcha des licornes et posa ses mains sur leur front. Au bout de quelques minutes les licornes s'inclinèrent et Cyrielle les détacha.  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est bon Hagrid. Elles savent que vous êtes bon envers les créatures de la forêt, mais elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi vous les aviez attachées. Désormais vous n'avez qu'à dire « Licornes, gentilles licornes, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? » et elles se feront un plaisir de venir illustrer votre cours.  
  
Les licornes étaient restées à côté de Cyrielle qui les caressait.  
  
Duo : - On peut les toucher ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Bien sûr. Ne faîtes pas de gestes brusques et tout se passera bien.  
  
Duo et Quatre s'approchèrent et caressèrent le doux pelage des licornes. Trowa, Wufeï et Heero s'approchèrent aussi et caressèrent les créatures de légende. Cyrielle du les arracher à leur séance de papouillage de licorne.  
  
Cyrielle : - Venez, il est temps d'aller déjeuner. Nous reviendrons les voir plus tard si vous voulez. Vous pourrez même assister à un cours si Hagrid est d'accord.  
  
Hagrid : - Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Mais pour le moment il faut aller manger.  
  
Les G-Boys quittèrent donc à regrets les licornes qui retournèrent dans la forêt. Arrivés dans la grande salle, les G-Boys furent impressionnés par le nombre d'élèves et l'immensité de la salle. Quatre leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond et interpella les autres.  
  
Quatre : - Regardez ! J'ai lu dans le livre que nous a donné Cyrielle que ce plafond est magique. Il représente le ciel tel qu'il est au-dehors.  
  
Et en effet le ciel gris de Septembre surplombait la salle. Ils s'installèrent à la table des professeurs, à la droite de Cyrielle. Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés, le professeur Mac Gonagall fit tinter son verre de cristal avec sa cuillère. « Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » Tous les élèves se turent et fixèrent la table des professeurs. Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Chers élèves, vous savez que Voldemort a tenté d'attaquer l'école l'année dernière. Après son échec il s'est cherché un allié puissant et en a trouvé un. Aussi ai-je fait appelle à de puissants combattants étrangers pour nous aider. Je vous demande d'accueillir Maître Yuy, Maître Maxwell, Maître Barton, Maître Winner et Maître Chang avec courtoisie ainsi qu'avec tout le respect qui leur est du. Il sera d'ailleurs organisé un grand bal à Noël en leur honneur. Je crois que Dame Cyrielle a une ou deux petites choses à ajouter. - En effet professeur Dumbledore. Je tiens à préciser que nos invités sont sous ma protection personnelle et je vous prierai donc quand vous aurez à faire à eux de vous comporter comme si vous aviez à faire à moi-même. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser autre chose. J'ai pu constater hier soir que la guérilla entre Serpentards et Gryffondors avait repris. Après consultation des professeurs, il a été décidé que tout élève pris entrain de commettre un acte de guérilla verra 150 points enlevés à sa maison...  
  
murmures affolés dans la salle.  
  
- ... Et aura une heure de retenue avec moi....  
  
tous les élèves se turent et retinrent leur respiration,  
  
- ...en méditation.  
  
Un froid glacial parcouru la salle.  
  
// Quatre : En quoi consistent les retenues en méditation ? Cyrielle : Vous verrez ce soir//  
  
- C'est tout ce que j'avais à ajouter. Professeurs ? Et bien en ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon appétit !  
  
Les aliments apparurent soudain dans les assiettes.  
  
Duo : - Waou ! C'est du tonnerre !  
  
Wufeï : - C'est quoi cette histoire de bal ?  
  
Cyrielle : - D'habitude les élèves rentrent chez eux pendant les vacances de Noël. Cette année la plus part resteront ici car un bal sera organisée en votre honneur. Ce sera à vous de l'ouvrir.  
  
Trowa, pas très à l'aise : - Et on l'ouvre comment ce bal ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Mais par une valse bien évidemment !  
  
Les visages de Trowa, Wufeï et Duo pâlirent légèrement.  
  
Cyrielle eut un petit rire : - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Quatre, Heero et moi vous apprendrons.  
  
Ils finirent de manger et rentrèrent dans leurs appartements.  
  
Cyrielle : - J'envoie un hibou et nous partons pour le chemin de traverse.  
  
Duo : - Un hibou ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, un hibou. Les sorciers communiquent beaucoup par hiboux, ce sont nos facteurs. Au Moyen-Âge les moldus utilisaient des pigeons voyageurs. Les sorciers eux utilisent des hiboux qui sont beaucoup plus intelligents.  
  
Et elle entra dans son bureau. Les G-Boys se précipitèrent sur leur livre et cherchèrent ce qu'était le chemin de Traverse. Ils s'entre-regardèrent ahuris, tous en étaient venus à la même conclusion.  
  
Wufeï : - Elles nous emmène faire les magasins ?  
  
Cyrielle, sortant de son bureau : - Oui Wufeï. Duo a besoin d'une baguette et il vous faut des tenues de soirée pour le bal de Noël. De plus cela vous permettra de vous familiariser avec le monde des sorciers. Montez.  
  
Les G-Boys montèrent à l'étage et suivirent Cyrielle dans son bureau. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande cheminée. Elle lança de la poudre dans le feu dont les flammes prirent une étrange teinte verte.  
  
Cyrielle : - Nous allons utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour voyager. Chacun à votre tour vous entrerez dans la cheminée et direz distinctement « chemin de Traverse ». Tom vous accueillera à votre arrivée. Qui passe en premier ?  
  
Duo : - Tu veux qu'on se mette au milieu des flammes ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui Duo. Tu ne risque rien, ça ne brûle pas.  
  
Duo : - Tu es sûre que...  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui !  
  
Heero : - J'y vais.  
  
Cyrielle : - Merci Hee-chan. Vas-y : entre dans la cheminée et dits « chemin de Traverse ». Compris ?  
  
Heero : - Compris.  
  
Heero entra dans la cheminée et dit « chemin de Traverse ». Il eut l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon. A son arrivée, la tête lui tournait un peu. Un homme s'approcha de lui.  
  
? : - Bonjour ! Je suis Tom. Dame Cyrielle m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous devez être Maître Yuy.  
  
Heero hocha la tête. Il se trouvait dans une chambre de la même couleur que celle de Cyrielle à Poudlard. Peu après lui arrivèrent Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï, Duo et enfin Cyrielle.  
  
Tom : - Bonjour Dame Cyrielle ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !  
  
Cyrielle : - Bonjour Tom, merci d'avoir accueilli ces messieurs.  
  
Tom : - Je vous en prie. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je retourne servir mes clients moi. Au revoir !  
  
Et il sortit.  
  
Quatre : - Où sommes-nous ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Au Chaudron Baveur. C'est un hôtel qui sert aussi de taverne donnant à la fois sur le monde moldu : à Londres, et sur le monde sorcier : le chemin de Traverse. J'y ai une chambre qui m'est toujours réservée, et c'est dans cette chambre que nous nous trouvons actuellement. Maintenant suivez-moi.  
  
Les G-Boys et Cyrielle sortirent de la chambre. Ils descendirent un escalier qui les mena à la taverne. Derrière le comptoir, Tom servait les clients.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tom ! Un grand chien noir se présentera ici tout à l'heure. Faites le monter dans ma chambre.  
  
Tom : - Bien Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Cyrielle les mena alors dans une petite cour située derrière l'établissement. De son majeur replié elle tapota différentes briques du mur : celui-ci se transforma alors en arche.  
  
Cyrielle : - Voici le chemin de Traverse !  
  
L'arche donnait sur une longue rue bordée de magasins. Des sorciers et des sorcières entraient et sortaient des magasins, les bars chargés de paquets. Cyrielle conduisit les G-Boys jusqu'à un magasin qui avait pour enseigne un grand ciseau doré.  
  
Cyrielle : - Mme Guipure ?  
  
Sortit alors de l'arrière boutique une petite femme rondelette aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, arborant un large sourire.  
  
Mme Guipure : - Dame Cyrielle ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! C'est pour le bal de Noël ? Vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle robe ?  
  
Cyrielle : Oui et non Mme Guipure. Je viens bien pour le bal de Noël mais ce n'est pas pour moi, ma robe est déjà prête. Ce sont ces Messieurs qui ont besoin d'une tenue de soirée.  
  
Les apercevant Mme Guipure fit apparaître cinq tabourets.  
  
Mme Guipure : - Montez là dessus messieurs ! Je suppose Dame Cyrielle que vous avez déjà une petite idée sur le modèle ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous supposez bien - elle se mit à dessiner dans l'air, des fils argentés sortant de ses doigts - Tous auront la même tenue, seule la couleur les différenciera. Des chaussures sans talons, un pantalon et un chemisier à manches longues en flanelle, une capeline en velours bordée de fourrure et des gants.  
  
Mme Guipure : - La capuche aussi bordée de fourrure ?  
  
Cyrielle : - La capuche aussi.  
  
Mme Guipure, observant la silhouette argentée qui flottait dans les airs : - Ils auront fière allure là dedans. C'est élégant tout en étant léger : ils ne seront pas gênés dans leurs mouvements. Vous savez que je vous embaucherai bien Dame Cyrielle ? Quelles couleurs avez-vous prévues ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Pour Maîtres Yuy, Barton et Winner la même couleur que leurs yeux. Du blanc pour Maître Chang, et du noir pour Maître Maxwell.  
  
Mme Guipure, après quelques secondes : - Oui, ce sera du plus bel effet. Vous avez dit Maxwell ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, c'est mon frère.  
  
Mme Guipure : - Je me disais bien aussi qu'il vous ressemblait beaucoup. C'est un honneur Maître Maxwell que de vous avoir dans mon établissement.  
  
Duo rougit, gêné.  
  
Cyrielle : - Mme Guipure je vous les confie. Maîtres je reviendrai vous chercher avant que vous n'ayez fini, j'ai une course à faire.  
  
Et elle sortit, laissant les G-Boys perchés sur leurs tabourets. Elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Tom : - Votre invité est arrivé Dame Cyrielle. Je l'ai fait monter dans votre chambre.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien Tom, merci. Pourriez-vous nous monter du thé s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Tom : - Bien sûr. Je suis là dans une minute.  
  
Cyrielle monta dans sa chambre. Le grand chien noir qui avait mené les G- Boys au Poudlard Express à la gare de Londres l'attendait.  
  
Cyrielle : - Bonjour Sirius, patientez encore quelques instants, Tom va monter le thé.  
  
En effet Tom arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées une théière et deux tasses.  
  
Tom : - Voilà dame Cyrielle. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à me le demander.  
  
Cyrielle : - Merci Tom, ce sera tout.  
  
Une fois Tom sorti, le chien se transforma en homme, comme il l'avait fait dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
Sirius : - Bonjour Dame Cyrielle. Comment va mon filleul ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Comme d'habitude le professeur Trelawney lui a encore prédit qu'il allait mourir prochainement, le professeur Rogue ne s'est pas radoucit à son égard et il a gagné le dernier match de Quidditsh contre Poufsouffle. Demain étant Samedi je le verrai sûrement au cour de Défense.  
  
Sirius : - Comme d'habitude en effet. Bon si nous en venions à la raison de ma présence ici.  
  
Cyrielle : - J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord : où en est Voldemort ?  
  
Sirius : - Il a presque reconstitué toutes ses troupes. Elles sont uniquement composées de Mangemorts : il a retenu la leçon des dragons. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera tout de suite. Il attendra sûrement une date symbolique ou un événement quelconque où tout le monde sera occupé, comme le bal de Noël par exemple.  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous avez raison sur un point : il n'attaquera pas tout de suite. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pendant le bal de Noël. Voldemort est quelqu'un d'impatient et Noël est trop loin. De plus le Ministre de la magie se déplacera à l'occasion du bal. Poudlard grouillera de gens du ministère et d'Aurores. Non, je pencherai plutôt pour le repas d'Halloween.  
  
Sirius : - Dans pas si longtemps, pendant un long repas de fête. C'est plausible en effet.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tout à fait plausible. Mais j'aimerais vous poser une deuxième question. Comme vous le savez j'ai grandi sur L2 et n'ai pas connu mes parents. Jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais chercher à les retrouver. J'ai toujours pensé que mes parents devaient être des moldus. Mais il se trouve que mon frère est lui aussi un sorcier. Ça fait un peu beaucoup non deux sorciers dans une famille moldue ? Je suppose que c'est aussi un sujet dont Dumbledore avait défendu de parler ?  
  
Sirius : - Je m'attendais à ce que vous me posiez ce genre de questions depuis votre hiboux où vous m'expliquiez que vous aviez retrouvé votre frère et qu'il était sorcier. Dumbledore avait en effet interdit que l'on vous parle de votre famille, mais maintenant je crois que l'interdiction ne vaut plus grand chose. Votre frère et vous êtes les héritiers d'une grande famille de sorcier de sang pur, bien plus ancienne que les Weasley, les Malefoy ou même les Black ! La famille Mélaryu. Voldemort a tué vos parents alors que vous n'aviez encore qu'un ou deux ans. Mais votre mère avait des dons de voyance. Sachant ce qui allait arriver elle vous confia à sa s?ur, qui vivait sur L2. Mais Voldemort la tua aussi. On vous a cru mort jusqu'à vos 11 ans. Dumbledore a eu du mal à y croire quand il a senti vos présences !  
  
Cyrielle : - Mélaryu. Mêlas en grecque signifie noir, et ryu dragon en chinois.  
  
Sirius : - Oui, votre famille est liée aux dragons. Vous-même êtes un dragon noir. Et votre frère ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non, Duo n'est pas un dragon. Duo est un phénix, mais un phénix noir.  
  
Sirius : - Vous êtes jumeaux, c'est assez normal, le phénix et le dragon sont complémentaires. Mais quand même, un phénix noir, ce n'est pas commun.  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé sa croix comme protection magique. Imaginez la tête des élèves et des professeurs s'ils voyaient un phénix noir !  
  
Sirius : - Ce pourrait être amusant. Et les autres, que sont-ils ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Nous avons un dragon blanc, un lion doré, une chouette argentée et un phénix rouge.  
  
Sirius siffla d'admiration : - Rien que ça ! C'est pas n'importe qui ces gars-là !  
  
Cyrielle : - En effet, s'ils étaient sorciers ils seraient très puissants. Bon, je dois aller les chercher. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions Sirius.  
  
Sirius : - Dois-je dorénavant vous appeler par votre véritable nom ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Mon véritable nom est Cyrielle Maxwell, et mon titre est Dame Protectrice de Poudlard. Ne vous avisez pas à m'appeler autrement.  
  
Sirius : - Comme vous voulez Dame Cyrielle. C'est à vous de décider.  
  
Cyrielle : - Merci Sirius. Au revoir, et continuez de surveiller Voldemort.  
  
Cyrielle sortit rejoindre les G-Boys chez Mme Guipure. Comment apprendre cela à Duo ? Non, il n'était pas encore prêt, elle attendrait la fin de la guerre pour le lui dire. C'est sur ces pensées que Cyrielle entra chez Mme Guipure qui venait juste de mettre la touche finale à l'habit de Wufeï.  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous êtes magnifiques !  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers elle et rougirent.  
  
Duo : - C'est vrai qu'on est beau quand même !  
  
Cyrielle : - Mme Guipure je vous félicite, c'est somptueux. Ils ne vous ont pas trop causé d'ennuis ?  
  
Mme Guipure : - Ne m'en parler pas ! Maître Chang a failli me couper la tête avec son sabre et Maître Yuy a pointé vers moi un objet métallique qui doit être dangereux.  
  
Cyrielle éclata de rire.  
  
Cyrielle : - ça ne m'étonne pas. Bon, nous allons vous laisser, nous avons d'autres courses à faire.  
  
Mme Guipure : - J'en ai pour une minute à vous emballer tout ça.  
  
En un coup de baguette les G-Boys se retrouvèrent en robe noire, tandis que leurs habits de fête se pliaient tous seuls dans une grande boîte.  
  
Heero : - Duo devrait apprendre cette formule, on pourrait peut-être ainsi se frayer un passage dans sa chambre.  
  
Cyrielle régla les habits et ils sortirent.  
  
Cyrielle : - Pendant que Duo et moi allons chercher une baguette, retournez au Chaudron Baveur et déposez les paquets dans ma chambre. Nous vous y retrouverons.  
  
Heero, Trowa et Wufeï s'en retournèrent donc au Chaudron Baveur, Wufeï chargé du paquet de Duo en plus du sien. Pendant ce temps Cyrielle et Duo étaient arrivés chez Ollivander's.  
  
M. Ollivander : - Bonjour Dame Cyrielle et oh !  
  
Cyrielle : - Bonjour M. Ollivander. Je vous présente mon frère, Maître Maxwell. Il lui faut une baguette.  
  
M. Ollivander : - Ah ! Bien, très bien, votre frère dites-vous ? Une plume de phénix alors, comme vous ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non je ne pense pas. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.  
  
M. Ollivander prit une boîte d'où il sortit une baguette qu'il tendit à Duo. Duo la secoua un peu et quelques étincelles jaillirent.  
  
Duo : - ça veut dire que c'est bon ?  
  
M. Ollivander : - Oh non Maître Maxwell. Il vous faut autre chose. Cyrielle : - Essayez un ventricule de dragon.  
  
M. Ollivander : - Vous êtes jumeaux n'est-ce pas ? Oui, oui, un ventricule de dragon. Voyons, faites voir vos mains.. hum, avec du bois de baobab, ça devrait donner quelque chose de pas mal.  
  
Il grimpa au sommet d'une échelle pour atteindre des boîtes qui se trouvaient tout en haut des étagères.  
  
M. Ollivander : - Essayez celle-ci.  
  
Duo secoua la baguette, faisant jaillir des étincelles plus lumineuses que la fois précédente.  
  
M. Ollivander : - ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas... Hum... Mais bien sûr ! Celle-ci est trop courte ! 15 cm ! Il vous faut au moins du 22 cm !  
  
Et il repartit fouiller dans ses boîtes.  
  
M. Ollivander : - Voilà, 22,5 cm, bois de baobab et ventricule de dragon. Essayez.  
  
Dès qu'il eu la baguette en main, Duo se sentit parcouru d'une formidable énergie.  
  
Duo : - Waou.  
  
Cyrielle : - Parfait, nous la prenons.  
  
Cyrielle paya la baguette et sortit de la boutique avec Duo. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Duo : - Dis Cyrielle, elle est en quoi ta baguette ?  
  
Cyrielle : - 24 cm, bois de baobab, plume de phénix.  
  
Duo : - Phénix... Wufeï est un dragon et j'ai du dragon dans ma baguette.  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui.  
  
Duo : - Toi tu as une plume de phénix dans ta baguette et Heero est un phénix. Tu le trouves comment Hee-chan ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Duo Maxwell ! En quoi ça te regarde ?  
  
Duo : - Je prends à c?ur les intérêts de ma s?ur. Et puis iceberg man s'est quand même un peu dégelé depuis hier. Alors tu le trouves comment ?  
  
Cyrielle : - D'accord, t'as gagné. Il a un corps de Dieu et des yeux à tomber par terre. De plus je sais que le soldat parfait n'est qu'un masque pour cacher sa sensibilité et sa souffrance.  
  
Duo : - Et ?  
  
Cyrielle lui jeta un regard malicieux.  
  
Duo sautant de joie : - La mission décongélation d'Hee-chan est officiellement commencée !  
  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur tous deux arboraient un magnifique sourire.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je vous propose de visiter le chemin de Traverse. Mais avant je vous invite à prendre une glace.  
  
Duo : - Une glace ! Chouette !  
  
Wufeï et Trowa : - Oh non !  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous n'aimez pas les glaces ?  
  
Wufeï : - Ce n'est pas ça. La dernière fois que nous avons mangé des glaces Duo ne les a pas trouvées bonnes et a commencé une bataille de boules de glaces.  
  
Trowa : - Heero était en mission, il nous a fallut ¾ d'heure pour arrêter Quatre et Duo.  
  
Cyrielle, riant : - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous emmène chez Florian Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier de tout le monde sorcier.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc sur le Chemin de Traverse et entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon de thé.  
  
M. Fortarôme : - Dame Cyrielle ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Vous avez amené des amis ? Tenez, voici les cartes !  
  
Cyrielle : - Bonjour M. Fortarôme. Comment allez-vous ?  
  
M. Fortarôme : - Oh très bien ! Les Finnigan m'ont commandé des glaces pour soixante personnes pour l'anniversaire du vieux Victor !  
  
Cyrielle : - Tant mieux.  
  
M. Fortarôme : - Prenez votre temps pour choisir. A tout de suite !  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous prenez quoi ?  
  
Duo : - Trois boules chocolat !  
  
Cyrielle : - Je m'en serais douté. Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero semblait gêné, il parcourait la carte des yeux, perdu.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tu n'aimes pas les glaces ?  
  
Heero : - Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais goûté. Le professeur J me les avait interdites.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tu n'as jamais mangé de glace ! Mais ce professeur J est un monstre ! Prends ton temps pour choisir. Moi je vais prendre Café/Cassis. Et vous ?  
  
Trowa : - Chocolat/Pistache.  
  
Quatre : - Vanille/Fraise.  
  
Wufeï : - Café/Chocolat  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est noté ! Tu as choisi Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : - heu... je crois que je vais prendre Café/Cassis.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tu verras, c'est délicieux.  
  
M. Fortarôme : - Vous avez choisi ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui. Alors trois boules chocolat, un chocolat/pistache, un vanille/fraise, un café/chocolat, et deux café/cassis.  
  
M. Fortarôme : - Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !  
  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec un plateau chargé de coupes de glaces.  
  
M. Fortarôme : - Régalez-vous !  
  
Tous : - Merci !  
  
Et ils entamèrent leur glace.  
  
Heero : - Haa !  
  
Cyrielle : - ça va pas ?  
  
Heero : - C'est froid.  
  
Wufeï, sarcastique : - C'est le principe même de la glace Yuy.  
  
Cyrielle : - Il faut prendre de petites bouchées.  
  
Heero re-tenta une cuillérée.  
  
Heero : - C'est délicieux ! Je comprends Duo maintenant !  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire. Après avoir fini leurs glaces, Cyrielle fit visiter toutes les boutiques du chemin de Traverse aux G-Boys qui ne cessaient de poser des questions. A la fin de la journée ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue.  
  
Trowa : - Cyrielle, il y une autre rue là.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers le point que désignait Trowa. C'était une ruelle sombre et sale, fort peu engageante.  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est l'allée des embrumes. Elle est surtout fréquentée par des mages noirs, mais Hagrid y va parfois lorsqu'il a besoin de tue-limace. Je ne vous conseille pas de vous y aventurer seuls. Retournons au Chaudron Baveur, il faut que nous soyons à Poudlard pour le dîner.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A Poudlard, à la fin du dîner.  
  
Cyrielle : - Professeur Lupin ?  
  
Pr. Lupin : - Oui Dame Cyrielle ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Pour vos cours, demain chez moi à 10h, ça vous va ?  
  
Pr. Lupin : - Oui, ce sera parfait.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien, bonsoir Professeur.  
  
Pr. Lupin : - Bonsoir Dame Cyrielle, merci.  
  
Les G-Boys et Dame Cyrielle retournèrent dans leurs appartements. Ils discutaient de leur journée quand Cyrielle se leva.  
  
Cyrielle : - Kohanryo vient de faire entre Mlle Parkinson. Si vous voulez en quoi consiste une retenue en méditation suivez-moi.  
  
Ils passèrent dans l'antichambre cramoisie où attendait, tremblante, la jeune fille qu'ils avaient surpris entrain d'agresser Mlle Weasley.  
  
Cyrielle : - Mlle Parkinson, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
  
Mlle Parkinson : - Oui Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Cyrielle : - Asseyez-vous sur le pouf à votre gauche. Maîtres, je vais vous demander de rester sur la droite et de ne pas vous approcher.  
  
Tous obtempérèrent. Cyrielle s'assit sur un pouf en face Mlle Parkinson. La lumière baissa, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, ne laissant qu'une faible lueur éclairer les visages de façon lugubre.  
  
Cyrielle : - Fermez les yeux Mlle Parkinson.  
  
Cette dernière s'exécuta. Cyrielle ferma les yeux à son tour. Les G-Boys observaient la scène avec attention. Au début ils ne remarquèrent rien. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils virent le visage de Mlle Parkinson pâlir tandis que celui de Cyrielle restait impassible. L'élève de Serpentard s'agitait sur son pouf, bientôt des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Soudain elle se leva et se jeta à genoux devant Cyrielle.  
  
Mlle Parkinson : - Comment pourrais-je jamais me faire pardonner Dame Cyrielle ?  
  
Cyrielle ouvrit les yeux. Son visage n'était plus impassible mais exprimait douceur et compassion.  
  
Cyrielle : - Allez voir Mlle Weasley et demandez-lui pardon. Je ne doute pas qu'elle vous pardonne devant la sincérité de votre repentir. Dorénavant agissez toujours en votre âme et conscience et vous serez toujours en paix avec vous-même. Retournez dans votre dortoir. Vous verrez Mlle Weasley demain, au petit déjeuner.  
  
Mlle Parkinson : - Oui Dame Cyrielle. Merci Dame Cyrielle, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux.  
  
Et elle partit, visiblement bouleversée. Les lumières revinrent.  
  
Quatre : - Que lui as-tu fait ?  
  
Cyrielle, d'une voix las : - Je lui ai mis sous les yeux son acte et ses conséquences. Ensuite je lui ai monté les motifs de son acte par rapport aux conséquences. Puis elle s'est vue à la place de Mlle Weasley sauf que je n'étais pas là pour annuler le sort. Enfin je lui ai montrer les causes et les conséquences de la guérilla entre Serpentards et Gryffondors en perspective de la menace que représente notre véritable ennemi : Voldemort. Pour finir je l'ai amenée à définir ce qui est juste et à comprendre qu'il n'y a pire chose que l'injustice. Elle ne dormira probablement pas cette nuit mais dès demain elle sera en paix avec elle-même et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra conserver cette paix que si elle agit de façon juste.  
  
Heero : - Pourquoi les élèves semblaient si effrayés par une retenue en méditation ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Les élèves craignent les retenues en méditation car ils voient leurs camarades en sortir bouleversés et changés, or aucun des élèves qui est venu en retenu avec moi n'a raconté comment cela s'était passé. Selon les périodes la rumeur dit que je les tortures ou que je leur fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Or je ne fais que les mettre face à leurs actes et face à leur conscience. Mais je ne déments pas la rumeur, je peux vous assurer que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de commettre un acte de guérillas. Maintenant rentrons, il faut encore que j'élève le niveau de vos protections magiques.  
  
Rentrée dans la pièce bleue, Cyrielle s'assit en tailleur sur un canapé dos à l'un des accoudoirs. Elle fit s'asseoir Duo en face d'elle et plaça dans la main de ce dernier le Deathscythe miniature. Elle prit ensuite la croix de Duo entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Le rayonnement noire filtra à nouveau entre ses mains. Elle resta ainsi pendant trois quarts d'heure. Les autres G-Boys observaient en silence, comme hypnotisés par les rayonnements. Elle fit de même pour les quatre autres pilotes. Quand elle eut finit elle rouvrit les yeux. Une grande fatigue pouvait se voir sur son visage.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je vais aller me coucher. Qui dois-je réveiller en même temps que moi pour l'entraînement demain matin.  
  
Trowa, Wufeï et Heero : - Moi.  
  
Duo : - Ben je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix pas vrai Quatre.  
  
Quatre : - Je le crois aussi. Réveille-nous aussi.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien. Bon, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez mais moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde !  
  
Duo : - Bonne nuit s?urette, mais je crois que tout le monde va aller faire dodo.  
  
Tous hochèrent de la tête. Une fois dans leur chambre Heero demanda à Cyrielle :  
  
- Nous avons fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et nous sommes tous fatigués, mais toi tu m'as l'air encore plus fatiguée que nous tous. - C'est vrai Heero. L'utilisation de la magie demande de l'énergie. Les retenues en méditation sont très fatigantes et il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour établir une protection magique correcte. Or vous et vos Gundams auraient certainement besoin de beaucoup plus qu'une protection « correcte ». - Merci Cyrielle. Fais quand même attention à toi. - C'est à moi de vous remercier Heero. Sans vous Voldemort a de grandes chances de mener à bien ses projets. Bon, allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit Hee-chan.  
- Bonne nuit Cyrielle.  
  
Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 ! Dites-moi ce qui vous plaît et ce qui ne vous  
plaît pas, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! 


	3. Chapitre3

Titre : Les G-Boys et la Dame Protectrice de Poudlard.  
  
Auteur : Meiro.  
  
E-mail : csact@caramail.com  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et Harry Potter.  
  
Couples : 2x5, 3x4, 1+C, C+1, HarryxDrago, HermionexRon.  
  
Genre : Yaoï, hétéro, sérieux, fantastique, x-over.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les univers de Gundam Wing et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi (soupir). Par contre la Dame Protectrice de Poudlard est tout droit sortie de mon imagination, mais si y'en a qui le veulent je peux la leur prêter.  
  
Notes : 1) XXXXXXXXX= Changement de lieux et/ou de temps. [blablabla]= ce que l'auteur ne peut pas s'empêcher de rajouter.  
  
2) C'est un x-over Gundam Wing/Harry Potter. Pour HP j'utilise surtout l'univers : j'ai crée un personnage qui n'y existe pas du tout et Harry n'est pas le plus grand ennemi de Voldemort. Je fais donc tout à ma sauce quoi ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Spéciale dédicace à mon nouveau bêta-lecteur nico coupain de moi qui est arrivé à supporter mon bavardage incessant (on applaudit svp !)  
  
Dernière petite chose : je suis sur Word et ffnet vire donc toute ma présentation. Gomen nasai si c'est pas super aéré.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Le lendemain matin, Cyrielle se réveilla à 6h. Elle revêtit sa tenue d'entraînement et s'approcha du lit d'Heero. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Cyrielle était heureuse que l'atmosphère magique de sa chambre permette à Heero de dormir paisiblement. Elle resta quelques instants à le contempler, puis elle agrippa ses poignets et se pencha à son oreille, murmurant :  
  
Cyrielle : - Heero...  
  
Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux, sans aucun geste brusque. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas.  
  
Cyrielle : - Bonjour Hee-chan.  
  
Heero : - Bonjour. Qu'ont fait mes poignets ?  
  
Cyrielle, tout en le libérant de son emprise : - Eux rien. Mais toi, quand je t'ai réveillé hier, tu m'as sauté dessus, arme au poing. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris mes précautions.  
  
Heero rougit. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait honte de sa réaction de la veille, ou bien parce qu'il aurait souhaitait que Cyrielle laisse ses mains là où elles étaient ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Je vais réveiller les autres.  
  
Et elle sortit, laissant un Heero plus que songeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt, même Duo. Devant le sourcil levé d'Heero, Duo expliqua :  
  
Duo : - Et oui Hee-chan, je sais faire la différence entre les moments où il faut être sérieux et ceux où on peut s'en passer.  
  
Cette petite phrase plongea Heero dans une grande réflexion. A lui on avait appris à toujours être sérieux. Il ne savait pas quand on pouvait ne pas être sérieux, ou même si ces moments existaient. Leur arrivée dans la salle d'entraînement mit fin aux réflexions d'Heero.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je commence mon entraînement par une séance de méditation, ensuite échauffement, et enfin exercice dans une discipline particulière. Pour aujourd'hui j'avais prévu exercice de tir au 22 long rifle [référence à Langelot agent secret de Lieutenant X, dans la bibliothèque verte que je lisais quand j'étais petite : d'excellents bouquins quoiqu'en dise mon prof de lettre !] Vous pouvez suivre ce programme ou vous en faire un propre.  
  
Heero : - Il serait préférable que nous suivions tous le même programme. De nous tous c'est toi qui a le meilleur niveau, suivons ton entraînement.  
  
Duo : - D'accod'acc Hee-chan.  
  
Les autres hochèrent la tête.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien, donc méditation. Asseyez-vous, détendez-vous en respirant longuement et faites le vide dans votre esprit. Ensuite vous analyserez tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre arrivée ici. Si vous le voulez vous pouvez prendre des notes sur les calepins qui se trouvent à votre droite. Surtout ne pensez qu'à une idée à la fois, ça vous permettra d'y voir plus claire. Cherchez d'abord une position confortable.  
  
Tous s'assirent en tailleur, sauf Duo qui s'allongea les bras derrières la tête, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de ses co-équipiers.  
  
Duo : - Bah quoi ? Je cherche une position confortable moi !  
  
Une fois bien installés, tous firent comme Cyrielle le leur avait dit. Duo repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu de merveilleux, il avait adoré les licornes, mais surtout à sa s?ur. Sa joie de la retrouver, le choc quand il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et qui plus est un combattant hors pair ! D'un côté elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais en même temps elle était différente. Quelque chose avait disparu ou était apparu, il n'en savait trop rien, quelque chose avait changé depuis l'époque de l'orphelinat. Duo se remémora des images de Cyrielle chez le père Maxwell. Elle aidait s?ur Hélène à soigner les petits et quand il était entré dans la salle elle s'était aussitôt retournée vers lui et l'avait regardé de ses si beau yeux. Son regard... Voilà ce qui avait changé. Son regard était différent, mais en quoi ? Duo se concentra et soudain il trouva. Le regard de Cyrielle avait changé comme le sien avait changé, comme celui des autres pilotes avait changé. Cette pensée attrista Duo. Pendant toutes ces années il avait espéré qu'au moins elle, elle avait échappé à ça. Mais non, comme eux cinq, elle avait le regard des enfants qui ont grandi trop vite. Wufeï examina les évènements des deux derniers jours. Il s'était fait à l'idée que des sorciers et des sorcières vivaient autour de lui sans qu'il ne s'en soit jamais aperçu. Il avait aussi digéré, bien que cela ait été plus difficile, l'existence des dragons. Il avait hâte de les avoir en face de lui. Il allait voir des dragons ! Il pourrait remercier Cyrielle. Cyrielle... Il était heureux pour Duo. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était très forte. Mais elle devait bien avoir un point faible quelque part. Il fallait aussi qu'il tire au claire cette histoire de tatouage. Une petite discussion avec Cyrielle s'imposait. Quatre repassa dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il adorait les tableaux ! Il pensa au professeur Dumbledore, il avait ressenti son remord et sa lassitude de plein fouet, mais il comprenait la colère de Cyrielle, colère qu'il ne ressentait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un tel vide. Même s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir les sentiments d'Heero, au moins émanait-il de lui du froid. Il pouvait ressentir la présence d'Heero, pas celle de Cyrielle. Il ne pouvait pas la localiser et cela lui faisait peur. Comment savoir si elle était en danger ? Son meilleur ami venait à peine de retrouver sa s?ur adorée et il risquait de la perdre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Cela lui était insupportable. Il sentait que Cyrielle était importante pour la guerre, mais aussi pour beaucoup de gens. Chez toutes le personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées il avait ressenti crainte et respect mais aussi amour. Chez le professeur MacGonagall, chez Hagrid, chez le professeur Dumbledore et même chez le prof J ! Cyrielle était crainte et respectée mais avant tout aimée. Il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours et déjà il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Il en était heureux. Duo avait commencé à se reconstruire avec Wufeï, il était sûr que Cyrielle apporterait sa pierre à l'édifice. Sans parler d'Heero... Trowa, heureusement que Quatre pouvait lui assurer que tout cela était bien réel ! Des sorciers, des fantômes et des créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres ! Il avait eu un peu de mal à croire que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Et Heero qui se décongelait ! Il allait falloir qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son meilleur ami. Heero commença par analyser un par un chaque élément qu'il avait rencontré. Cyrielle leur avait donné une explication sur tout. Tout était claire... enfin presque. Cyrielle n'était pas claire, ou plutôt lui n'était plus claire en sa présence. Pourquoi donc voulait-il être avec elle, la toucher, la protéger, la voir heureuse. C'était complètement irrationnel ! Serait-ce ça des sentiments ? Non, il n'avait pas de sentiments, il n'en avait jamais eu, pas pour rien que Duo l'appelait « Iceberg man ». Mais alors pourquoi réagissait-il si bizarrement dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Il allait falloir qu'il demande de l'aide à Trowa. Cyrielle se demandait ce que les G-Boys pouvaient bien penser mais s'interdisait d'aller lire dans leur tête et s'occupa de ce qu'il y avait dans la sienne. Penser à expliquer leur emploi du temps aux G-Boys au petit déjeuner - Heero - voir les cours du professeur Lupin-Heero- voir les chefs de bataillon après le déjeuner- Heero- le cours de défense-Heero... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ok elle trouvait le Japonais très séduisant, Ok elle avait sentit sous la couche de glace une sensibilité comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant, Ok cette sensibilité la touchait beaucoup, mais quand même ! De là à s'immiscer dans toutes ses pensées ! Elle était amoureuse ou quoi ? Elle resta un moment interdite : amoureuse ? Certes elle était attirée par Heero, mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, pouvait-on tomber amoureux en deux jours ?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Deux heures plus tard, au petit déjeuner...  
  
Cyrielle : - J'ai quelque peu revu nos emploies du temps. Les week-ends vous donnerez les cours de défense avec moi. D'ailleurs pour le premier cours de cet après-midi vous allez affronter les chefs de bataillons. Vous les battrez facilement mais ça vous permettra d'évaluer leur niveau et surtout de montrer le vôtre. Duo et Wufeï vous leur enseignerez le combat à l'arme blanche : couteau et sabre. Trowa et Heero vous leur enseignerez le combat à main nue : boxe et arts martiaux. Quatre tu leur donneras des cours de stratégie : un soldat obéit mieux quand il comprend ce qu'on lui ordonne. Ainsi je pourrai me consacrer à l'enseignement de sorts de défenses. Cette semaine vous assisterez aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le reste du temps vous visiterez le château et essaierez de vous y retrouver. Vous continuerez aussi à vous documenter sur le monde sorcier. Duo, le professeur MacGonagall veut bien prendre sur son temps pour te donner des cours. Ainsi tu apprendras à utiliser et contrôler tes pouvoirs. Selon mes informateurs Voldemort a presque reconstitué son armée, il faut donc s'attendre à être attaqués sous peu. Des questions ?  
  
Trowa : - De quels bataillons parles-tu ?  
  
Cyrielle : - J'entraîne les élèves de façon à ce qu'ils puissent participer à la défense de l'école si l'en ait besoin. Comme ils sont nombreux je les ai répartis en bataillons. J'ai nommé un chef à la tête de chacun d'entre eux. Ce sont mes meilleurs élèves.  
  
Trowa : - Ils ont déjà combattu ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non, jamais. Je ne les ferai combattre que si c'est indispensable. Quand Voldemort nous attaqué l'année dernière je savais que je pouvais me débrouiller sans eux. Après le petit déjeuner vous réfléchirez à la façon dont vous organiserez vos cours. Vous avez quartier libre entre mon rendez-vous avec le professeur Lupin et le déjeuner.  
  
Quatre : - ça te dirait Duo de visiter le château avec moi ?  
  
Duo : - No problem Quat-chan.  
  
Trowa: - Puisqu'on m'abandonne, tu fais équipe avec moi Heero ?  
  
Heero : - Haï. Je propose que chaque groupe établisse une carte du château que l'on comparera au retour.  
  
Duo : - Yes ! Ceux qui font la meilleur carte se font offrir des glaces par les autres. Tu fais le juge Cyrielle ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Si vous voulez, mais je ne pense pas qu'Hee-chan voyait ça comme un jeu au départ.  
  
Duo : - Pas grave, c'en est devenu un ! Feï tu viens avec nous ?  
  
Wufeï : - C'est WUFEÏ !  
  
Duo : - Mais oui Wuffinou...  
  
Wufeï : - MAXWELL !!! Je vais te couper en petits morceaux baka d'américain natté !  
  
S'en suivit une course poursuite dans tout l'appartement.  
  
Cyrielle : - ça leur prend souvent ?  
  
Heero, Trowa et Quatre, dans un soupir : - Tout le temps...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Heero partis, Wufeï resta seul dans sa chambre le temps que le professeur Lupin et Cyrielle mettent au point les prochains cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsque le professeur Lupin en eut fini, Wufeï alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Cyrielle.  
  
Cyrielle : - Entre Wufeï. Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ?  
  
Wufeï : - Non, je voulais discuter un peu avec toi. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je t'écoute. Mais avant assieds toi. Tu veux du thé ?  
  
Wufeï : - Je veux bien, merci.  
  
Cyrielle fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses. Elle but une gorgée et dit.  
  
Cyrielle : - Que voulais-tu me demander ?  
  
Wufeï : - Pourquoi caches-tu ton tatouage ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Pourquoi Duo cache-t-il le sien ?  
  
Wufeï : - Duo croit que tu n'es pas au courant.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je l'ai vu quand j'ai vérifier si nous étions frère et s?ur et que j'ai découvert q'il était un sorcier. Mais pour répondre à ta question : je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour Duo. Nous savons qu'il ne faut pas le montrer. Pourquoi ? Cela reste un mystère, mais Duo t'a montré le sien. Il doit avoir une grande confiance en toi.  
  
Wufeï : - Sais-tu ce que représente le tatouage de Duo ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Un phénix, un phénix noir.  
  
Wufeï : - Comme Heero ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Pas tout à fait. Heero est phénix rouge. Les phénix sont des créatures rares, les phénix noirs encore plus que les rouges. Les larmes du phénix rouge ont de grands pouvoir de guérison. Le phénix noir est si rare qu'on ne le connaît pas très bien. On raconte qu'il emmène les âmes au royaume des morts. Duo n'a pas tort de se faire appeler Shinigami. Le phénix est complémentaire de dragon.  
  
Cyrielle se tut, buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Wufeï lui réfléchissait. Phénix et dragon sont complémentaires, je suis un dragon, Duo est un phénix et est le frère de Cyrielle, Heero aussi est un phénix... « nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela Chang Wufeï, digne héritier du clan du dragon »  
  
Wufeï : - Tu es un dragon. Comme moi.  
  
Cyrielle eut un petit sourire : - Bonne déduction. Sauf que toi tu es un dragon blanc et moi un dragon noir. Les légendes racontent que le dragon blanc protège et récompense les personnes justes, tandis que le dragon noir poursuit et punit les personnes injustes. Ce sont les deux bras de la Justice.  
  
Wufeï : - Il y a beaucoup de dragons ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Il y en a eu, mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux. Quant aux personnes comme toi et moi il y en a très peu.  
  
Wufeï : - J'ai hâte de voir les dragons !  
  
Cyrielle : - On peut y aller cet après-midi, après le cours de défense.  
  
Wufeï : - Ce serait fabuleux ! Merci beaucoup Cyrielle.  
  
Cyrielle : - De rien.  
  
Après un petit moment de silence, Wufeï reprit.  
  
Wufeï : - ça doit te faire drôle.  
  
Cyrielle : - De quoi ?  
  
Wufeï : - D'avoir autant de monde chez toi, d'un seul coup.  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Mon entraînement m'a séparé des autres élèves. Je n'ai presque pas fréquenté de personnes de mon âge. Ceux de l'école me considèrent comme un professeur, je n'ai pas de rapports « normaux » avec eux. Bien sûr le professeur MacGonagall et Hagrid m'adorent, bien sûr il y a Sirius, mais c'est la première fois depuis que suis rentrée à Poudlard que j'ai de véritables...amis.  
  
Wufei se leva du canapé où il était assis, se plaça derrière Cyrielle, toujours assise à son bureau, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
  
Wufeï : - Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis heureux que tu me considères comme ton ami et je pense que tu trouveras dans notre groupe des amis indéfectibles, comme ceux que j'y ai trouvé. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, nous ne serons plus jamais seuls.  
  
Cyrielle : - Merci Wufeï. Tiens, les autres sont rentrés.  
  
Wufeï : - Tu peux les entendre d'ici ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non, c'est Kohanryo qui me l'a dit.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans le château...  
  
Heero : - Et ben, ça fait bizarre de sentir les escaliers bouger quand on ne s'y attend pas !  
  
Trowa : - Tout à fait d'accord. D'ailleurs, en parlant de choses bizarres, ton comportement est plutôt étrange ces derniers temps, note que ce n'est pas une critique, juste un constat.  
  
Heero : - ça se voit tant que ça ?  
  
Trowa : - Comme un gundam dans une cour d'école. C'est à cause de Cyrielle ?  
  
Heero : - Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois. C'est bizarre. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir, d'être auprès d'elle, de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse. Ça me fait tout bizarre quand elle n'est pas là.  
  
Trowa : - Tu te sens oppressé, comme si tu manquais d'oxygène ?  
  
Heero : - Exactement ! Mais c'est complètement irrationnel comme attitude ! T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?  
  
Trowa : - ça me semble on ne peut plus claire : Heero mon ami, tu es amoureux !  
  
Heero : - Je suis quoi ?  
  
Trowa : - A-mou-reux.  
  
Heero : - Mais je ne peux pas tomber amoureux moi !  
  
?: - ça peut arriver à tout le monde jeune homme, même à des gens biens !  
  
Heero se retourna, c'était un personnage d'un des tableaux qui avait parlé, un vieux monsieur au visage ridé mais aux yeux extraordinairement jeunes  
  
Le vieux monsieur : - Ah lala ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est fabuleux d'être amoureux ! ça prouve qu'on est vivant ! Ah ! Si j'avais 20 ans ! Vas-y mon p'tit gars ! Fonce !  
  
Trowa : - Merci pour le conseil monsieur, au revoir.  
  
Et il entraîna Heero plus loin, dans un couloir où il n'y avait pas de tableau.  
  
Heero, grommelant : - maisdequoiquilsemèleceluilà. Fonce ! Facile à dire ! Et je ne trouve pas ça merveilleux du tout moi d'être amoureux, après on est moins performant pendant les missions.  
  
Trowa : - Parce que tu trouves que Duo, Wufeï, Quatre et moi sommes moins performants ?  
  
Heero : - C'est pas pareil.  
  
Trowa : - Mais si c'est pareil ! Et ne me mens pas, ne te mens pas. Tu n'as pas peur de rater les missions...  
  
Heero : -...  
  
Trowa : - Je vais te dire de quoi tu as peur. Tu as peur de souffrir. C'est normal d'ailleurs, mais au moins si tu reconnais-ça, tu auras les idées plus claires.  
  
Heero soupira : - Tu dois avoir raison. Que puis-je faire ?  
  
Trowa : - Pour l'instant m'aider à établir une carte de ce fichu château. Si Duo et Quatre gagnent Duo va être insupportable toute la journée. Pour Cyrielle attends encore un peu, après tout, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux jours.  
  
Heero : - Merci Trowa.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Duo: - Cyrielle! Feï! On est rentré ! Vous êtes où ?  
  
Cyrielle, appuyée à la rambarde : - Ici Duo .  
  
Duo : - Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là haut vous deux ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Nous discutions.  
  
Duo : - De quoi ?  
  
Cyrielle, avec un clin d'?il : - ça c'est un secret. Alors ces cartes ?  
  
Duo : - Je suis sûr que Quat-chan et moi on a fait la meilleure carte !  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est ce qu'on va voir. Accio cartes !  
  
Les cartes que tenaient Heero et Duo sautèrent dans les mains de Cyrielle. Cette dernière les ouvrit et les étudia un moment, elle se tourna vers Wufeï et les lui montra. Tous deux affichaient un grand sourire et étaient sur le point d'éclater de rire.  
  
Duo : - C'est quoi encore ces cachotteries ? Alors Cyrielle ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Je vous déclare ex aequo !  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero : - Ex æquo !!!!  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, ex æquo. Vos deux cartes sont parfaites. Il y manque les passages secrets mais je vous les montrerez plus tard. Chacune représente exactement une moitié du château.  
  
Les 4 : - Une moitié ?!?!  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, vos cartes sont complémentaires. Demain chaque équipe ira cartographier la partie du château qui lui manque.  
  
Duo : - On a fait que la moitié de l'école...  
  
Trowa : - Et encore il manque les passages secrets...  
  
Cyrielle : - Mais c'est déjà très bien en si peu de temps. Même si vous n'avez pas tout fait, en tout cas ce que vous avez fait est juste. Il y a encore beaucoup de 7ème années qui se perdent de temps à autres. Vous venez d'accomplir un véritable exploit !  
  
Duo : - C'est vrai qu'on est bon quand même. Mais les exploits ça creuse ! On va manger ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Tout de suite !  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pendant le déjeuner...  
  
Cyrielle : - Au fait comment s'est passée votre visite du château ?  
  
Quatre : - On a été un peu surpris quand les escaliers se sont mis à bouger mais les portraits nous ont beaucoup aidés.  
  
Duo : - Ouais ! Ils sont trop sympas !  
  
Cyrielle : - Trowa ? Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : - Pareil. On a même croisé Peeves et M.Rusard. Au fait, c'est quoi des « bombabouses » ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Des bombabouses ? Ce sont des sortes de petites bombes qui lorsqu'elles explosent répandent de la bouses. Excusez-moi une seconde - Peeves !  
  
Peeves : - Oui Dame Cyrielle ? Que puis-je pour votre service ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites moi ce que vous avez fait ce matin entre 10h30 et 12h ?  
  
Peeves : - Ce matin ? Bah je...en fait...  
  
Cyrielle : - Peeves.  
  
Peeves, d'une toute petite voix : - j'ailancédesbombabousesdanslebureauderusard.  
  
Cyrielle : - Rien que cela. M.Rusard ?  
  
M.Rusard : - Oui Dame Cyrielle ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Peeves se met gracieusement à votre disposition ce soir pour vous aider dans vos corvées. Il tient en effet ab-so-lu-ment à s'excuser de sa conduite de ce matin, n'est-ce pas Peeves ?  
  
Peeves : - Bien sûr Dame Cyrielle, je suis ab-so-lu-ment confus.  
  
Cyrielle : - Acceptez-vous cette aide M.Rusard ?  
  
M.Rusard : - Bien sûr Dame Cyrielle, je vous en fait grand merci.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je vous en prie. Peeves vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ce soir ?  
  
Peeves : - Oui Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Hagrid, passant derrière eux pour prendre sa place : - Bonjour Dame Cyrielle ! Bonjour jeunes gens ! Alors Peeves a encore fait des siennes ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, il a lancé des bombabouses dans le bureau de M.Rusard. Au fait Hagrid, pourrions-nous aller voir les dragons cet après-midi, avant le dîner ?  
  
Hagrid : - Mais bien sûr ! Ils seront contents de vous voir.  
  
Cyrielle : - Moi aussi Hagrid. A ce soir alors ?  
  
Hagrid : - Oui, oui, à ce soir !  
  
Trowa : - On ne peut pas aller voir les dragons sans Hagrid ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Bien sûr que si. Mais ça lui fait tellement plaisir !  
  
A la fin du déjeuner Cyrielle se leva.  
  
Cyrielle : - Les chefs de bataillon, restez encore un peu je vous prie.  
  
Une dizaine d'élèves se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la salle, les professeurs et les autres élèves étant partis.  
  
Cyrielle : - Maîtres, voici les 10 chefs de bataillon. Ce sont mes meilleurs élèves : ils seront vos interlocuteurs privilégiés avec le reste de l'armée des élèves. Voici : M.Potter, M.Malefoy, M.Weasley, Mlle Granger, M.Finnigan, Mlle Smith, Mlle Grant, M.Booth, Mlle Mac Halley, et Mlle O'Bryan. Mlles et Messieurs je voudrais que vous affrontiez les maîtres tout à l'heure en début de cours. Ils pourront ainsi évaluer votre niveau. J'espère que vous me ferez honneur. Êtes-vous d'accord ?  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Wufeï : - 4 Gryffondors, 2 Serpentards, 2 Serdaigles et 2 Poufsouffles. Toutes les maisons sont représentées.  
  
Cyrielle : - Ce n'est pas fait exprès, j'ai seulement pris les meilleurs. Vous les battrez facilement, mais ce ne sont pas non plus des débutants, ne les sous-estimez pas. Allons voir le professeur MacGonagall, elle nous donnera l'emploie du temps de Duo.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Peu avant le cours de défense, les pilotes découvrirent la « salle de classe ».  
  
Quatre : - Cette salle peut accueillir au moins 500 personnes !  
  
Cyrielle : - Exact Quatre. Mais il n'y a que 200 élèves, 20 par bataillon.  
  
Heero : - 200 soldats en plus, ce n'est pas négligeable.  
  
Cyrielle : - Non Hee-chan, si tous s'entraîne pour le combat seuls les élèves majeurs de 7ème année participeront à la bataille s'il le faut. Ce qui réduit les effectifs à une cinquantaine d'élèves, mais très forts. Les autres aideront les elfes à évacuer les élèves si nous échouons.  
  
Peu à peu les élèves arrivaient dans la salle, immense, regardant les pilotes et Cyrielle qui se trouvaient sur l'estrade.  
  
Trowa : - Tu ne leur apprends pas à se servir des armes à feu ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non, ces armes n'ont pas cours dans le monde sorcier, un sort suffirait à dévier les tirs. De plus je leur apprends à se défendre et à défendre l'école. Si vous pouviez d'ailleurs ne pas sortir vos armes à feu ça m'arrangerais. Je leur en ai montré ainsi que des MS et des MD, pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris, mais je préfèrerais qu'ils ne touchent pas aux armes à feu. Bon, tout le monde est arrivé. On va commencer l'échauffement. -En bataillons ! ½ heure d'échauffement ! Ensuite les chefs de bataillon nous rejoindront sur l'estrade !  
  
Les dix bataillons se répartirent dans la salle et commencèrent l'échauffement sous l'ordre de leurs chefs. Cyrielle se baladait parmi eux, corrigeant ici et là les exercices des élèves.  
  
Cyrielle : - La prochaine fois on se dispersera et on surveillera l'entraînement à nous six.  
  
Les pilotes hochèrent la tête. ½ heure plus tard ils retournaient sur l'estrade où les rejoignirent les chefs de bataillon.  
  
Cyrielle : - Les maîtres ont accepté de nous faire une démonstration et d'affronter les chefs de bataillon. Commençons par le sabre. M.Malefoy, prenez ceci et mettez vous face à Maître Chang.  
  
Il s'en suivit un beau duel. Wufeï fut d'abord surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance de la part de l'élève. Mais il eut tôt fait de désarmer le Serpentard qui s'avoua vaincu. Tous les élèves en restèrent bouche bée. Drago Malefoy était le meilleur au sabre : ces guerriers étrangers étaient vraiment très forts.  
  
Drago : - J'ai perdu. Merci pour le combat.  
  
Wufeï : - Merci pour le combat. Vous vous êtes très bien battu.  
  
Drago s'inclina et rejoignit les autres chefs de bataillon. Wufeï rejoignit les autres pilotes et Cyrielle.  
  
Wufeï : - Tu es un bon professeur, et tu leur apprends même les formules de politesse.  
  
Cyrielle : - Merci Wufeï. Mais j'essaie de leur apprendre autre chose que des formules creuses. J'espère ainsi leur apprendre le respect dont sont emplies ces formules.  
  
Wufeï sourit, décidément il s'entendait bien avec Cyrielle. Ils avaient les mêmes principes, la même façon de penser. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un. Oh ! Pas comme avec Duo, non, c'était autre chose. Ils se comprenaient. Peut-être était-ce parce que tout deux étaient des dragons ? Les combats continuèrent, chaque pilote rencontra deux chefs de bataillon, selon leur spécialité. Les G-Boys gagnèrent tous leurs combats mais durent admettre que les élèves étaient assez forts. Le cour en lui- même commença. Quatre et Cyrielle avaient chacun un bataillon, tandis que les autres en avaient deux chacun. Soudain Trowa se jeta à terre tout en protégeant un groupe de trois élèves lorsqu'il vit arriver une grande forme argentée qui ressemblait à un vautour.  
  
Cyrielle : - M.Longdubat c'est très bien que vous fassiez un très joli patronus mais il faudrait maintenant que vous appreniez à le contrôler. C'est bon maître Barton, ceci est inoffensif pour vous et les élèves, mais je vais élever une barrière pour que nos sorts ne viennent plus vous déranger.  
  
Trowa : - Merci Dame Cyrielle.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans leurs appartements...  
  
Duo : - ça fait bizarre « maître » par-ci, « maître » par-là, « oui maître », « bien maître », « merci pour le combat maître ».  
  
Quatre : - C'est vrai qu'ils sont très polis et très respectueux.  
  
Heero : - Ils ont déjà un bon niveau, ils écoutent ce qu'on leur dit et suivent les conseils à la lettre. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont concentrés et motivés.  
  
Wufeï : - Par contre Potter a failli me sauter dessus quand j'ai posé ma lame sur le cou de Malefoy.  
  
Trowa : - Et Granger bouillait d'envie de me régler mon compte quand j'ai mis Weasley à terre.  
  
Cyrielle éclata de rire : - Oui j'ai vu. Mais Trowa n'aurais-tu pas envie de donner un leçon à celui qui s'en prendrait à Quatre ?  
  
Trowa : - Je ne lui conseille pas d'essayer !  
  
Cyrielle : - Et toi Wufeï, si on s'en prenait à Duo ?  
  
Wufeï : - Pareil.  
  
Cyrielle : - Et bien comprenez Potter et Granger, pour eux vous faisiez du mal à l'amour de leur vie.  
  
Trowa : - Mais on ne leur a pas fait de mal !  
  
Cyrielle : - Ils le savent bien, sinon ils ne se seraient pas contentés de vous fusiller du regard. Bon allons nous doucher et nous changer. On va voir Hagrid dans une heure, ça vous va ?  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Plus tard en fin d'après midi...  
  
Les cinq pilotes s'immobilisèrent, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient beau être prévenus, voir en chaire et en os quatre dragons d'un coup alors que jusque là ils croyaient que ça n'existait que dans les légendes, ça fait un choc.  
  
Cyrielle : - Restez-là. Je vous appellerez les uns après les autres.  
  
Cyrielle s'approcha des dragons qui, dès qu'ils la virent se précipitèrent vers elle. Les pilotes crurent qu'elle allait se faire écraser mais les dragons s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètre d'elle et baissèrent la tête à son niveau. Cyrielle, un grand sourire éclairant son visage, leur caressait le museau et leur parlait. Les dragons regardèrent en direction des cinq pilotes, toujours stupéfaits.  
  
Cyrielle : - Maître Chang ! Approchez !  
  
Wufeï franchit la distance qui le séparait de Cyrielle et des dragons, puis s'inclina devant ces derniers.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je vous présente Maître Chang, héritier du clan du dragon.  
  
Les dragons s'inclinèrent, puis l'un d'eux, le plus grand, fixa Cyrielle, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, il est des notre. C'est un dragon blanc.  
  
Wufeï : - Je...je peux les toucher ?  
  
// Je vous en prie Maître Chang //  
  
Wufeï écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes et se tourna vers le grand dragon, celui-ci souriait.  
  
Wufeï : - Dame Cyrielle, les dragons peuvent-ils sourire et parler ?  
  
// Bien sûr que nous pouvons ! Nous ne parlons pas exactement dans le sens où vous l'entendez mais nous pouvons communiquer entre nous par télépathie. //  
  
Cyrielle, à l'oreille de Wufeï : - Tu es un dragon Wufeï, tu peux donc communiquer avec eux.  
  
Wufeï leva doucement sa main en direction du grand dragon dont il caressa le museau.  
  
Cyrielle : - Maintenant je vais vous présenter deux phénix.  
  
Les dragons : // Des phénix ! //  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui, un rouge et un noir.  
  
Le grand dragon : // Noir ? C'est lui votre frère ? //  
  
Cyrielle hocha la tête : - Maître Yuy ! Maître Maxwell !  
  
Les interpellés s'approchèrent et s'inclinèrent. Peu après Cyrielle invita Quatre et Trowa à les rejoindre.  
  
Hagrid à Cyrielle : - Je suis content qu'ils aiment les dragons. La plupart des élèves en ont peur, pas eux.  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est qu'ils ne sont pas comme la plupart des gens.  
  
Hagrid : - ça je veux bien le croire Dame Cyrielle, ça je veux bien le croire.  
  
Les semaines passèrent, Duo prenaient des cours auprès du professeur MacGonagall, cours auxquels assistaient Cyrielle et les autres pilotes, à la demande de Duo. Il apprenait vite, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé l'école attendait ses cours avec impatience. Les G-Boys connaissaient maintenant le château par c?ur. Les élèves les appréciaient et les saluaient sur leur passage. Ils retournèrent plusieurs fois au Chaudron Baveur où ils rencontrèrent divers informateurs de Cyrielle, dont Sirius, avec qui ils firent plus ample connaissance. Chaque jour Cyrielle élevait le degrés de protection magique des gundams et de leurs pilotes ce qui contrariait Duo qui ne pouvait plus s'entraîner à jeter des sorts sur ses co-équipiers, mais au grand soulagement de ces derniers qui appréciaient de ne plus servir de Cobaye au sorcier en herbe. Trowa s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux verts, le sabre de Wufeï fut transformé en fleurs, Heero fut victime d'un sort d'allégresse et plusieurs exemplaires de Quatre s'étaient affolés toute une matinée dans l'appartement. Mais Halloween et ses décoration arrivèrent, Cyrielle et les pilotes redoublèrent de vigilance car ils craignaient une attaque le jour du dîner. Et en effet, la veille d'Halloween.  
  
Cyrielle : - Tout le monde dans mon bureau.  
  
Les G-Boys montèrent, intrigués.  
  
Cyrielle : - Installez-vous. Je viens de recevoir un hiboux m'informant qu'il y a du mouvement du côté des troupes d'Oz basées au Luxembourg. Elles devraient arrivés d'ici ce soir aux environs du château.  
  
A ce moment là, un hibou frappa à la vitre du bureau. Sans bouger de son siège, Cyrielle fit s'ouvrir la fenêtre et le hiboux vint se percher sur son épaule, tendant sa patte où était accroché un parchemin. Cyrielle le prit et le lut.  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est de Sirius, ça bouge aussi du côté des mangemorts.  
  
Heero : - Tu crois qu'ils attaqueront ce soir ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non, je ne pense pas. En arrivant ce soit les troupes d'Oz seront fatiguées de leur voyage. Ils attaqueront plutôt demain soir, pendant le dîner, alors que tout le monde sera occupé. Mais restons quand même sur nos gardes. Nous allons cacher les gundams dans la forêt interdite, ils attaqueront de l'autre côté du château, ils n'oseront pas passer par la forêt. Vous ne vous montrerez qu'au dernier moment, ainsi nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise. Il faut prévenir les elfes, qu'ils soient prêts à mettre les élèves en lieu sûr en cas de défaite, et les professeurs bien entendu. Il faut aussi remonter la barrière magique du château. En somme, beaucoup de travail nous attend.  
  
Quatre : - Et les bataillons d'élèves ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Je saurai si l'on a besoin d'eux quand l'ennemi se trouvera à moins de 200km d'ici.  
  
Trowa : - Comment ?  
  
Cyrielle : - J'ai une sorte de « radar » interne qui m'indique toute présence et tout déplacement autour de moi dans un rayon de 200km. Lorsque les ennemis entrerons dans cette zone je pourrai les dénombrer, à l'atome prêt.  
  
Trowa : - Pratique.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très. Allons voir Dumbledore, il est dans son bureau.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore...  
  
Dumbledore : - Il fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment ou un autre. Ils ne sont pas encore dans votre champ de vision ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Non, pas encore. Je vous préviendrez dès qu'ils le seront.  
  
Dumbledore : - Bien. Occupons-nous des elfes. Dobby, Krill, Rya !  
  
Trois elfes de maison apparurent : - Oui M. le directeur ?  
  
Dumbledore : - Nous allons être attaqués sous peu. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?  
  
Les trois elfes hochèrent la tête.  
  
Cyrielle : - Vous serez secondé par les bataillons, ou du moins une partie. Nous comptons sur vous.  
  
Dobby : - Les elfes veilleront sur les élèves, ils en font la promesse.  
  
Et les trois elfes disparurent.  
  
Wufeï : - Que doivent faire les elfes en cas de prise du château ?  
  
Cyrielle. - Prendre les passages secrets et emmener les élèves chez Sirius dont le manoir est protéger par un vieux sortilège. Ne peuvent y entrer que ceux invités par le gardien du secret, dans le cas présent : moi. J'y ai invité les élèves et les elfes, personne d'autre ne peut y entrer. Là-bas ils seront en sécurité et Sirius s'occupera d'eux.  
  
Dumbledore : - J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là. Je vais prévenir les professeurs, vous vous occupez de la protection du château ?  
  
Cyrielle : - J'y vais.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Devant l'entrée du château...  
  
Cyrielle, sortant sa baguette : - Nous reviendrons plusieurs fois. Si j'élève la protection d'un coup je serai épuisée et ne pourrai pas combattre si nous sommes attaqués d'ici 12h.  
  
Cyrielle et les pilotes passèrent donc leur journée à vérifier et camoufler les gundams, consulter les cartes d'état major, envisager les différents scénarios de bataille possibles, consolider les défenses du château. Dans l'après-midi Cyrielle se rendit à nouveau chez Dumbledore, accompagnée des G-Boys.  
  
Cyrielle : - ça y est, ils ont franchit la limite des 200km. Voldemort a prévu juste de quoi nous écraser, il veut garder des forces pour conquérir le reste du monde. Avec les gundams nous sommes largement plus forts : nous n'aurons pas besoin des bataillons.  
  
Dumbledore : - Tant mieux, vous m'en voyez soulagé.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'attaque avant demain soir, mais techniquement il peut y en avoir une dès ce soir. Je vous demande donc de suspendre les cours dès maintenant et de réunir les élèves dans la grande salle. Il faut aussi que les professeurs se tiennent prêts au combat.  
  
Dumbledore : - Dès maintenant ? Si nous ne sommes attaqué que demain soir cela va faire monter l'angoisse chez les élèves.  
  
Cyrielle : - Mieux vaut qu'ils aient peur 24h pour rien que 2 minutes avec raison. Je veux aussi voir les chefs de bataillons : ils encadreront les autres élèves.  
  
Dumbledore : - Vous savez ce que j'en pense, mais vous avez les pleins pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Exactement professeur, et je n'aimerai pas avoir à vous rappeler que vu la situation mes demandes sont des ordres.  
  
Dumbledore : - Je sais, je sais. J'envoie les fantômes prévenir les professeurs. Les chefs de bataillon seront dans la petite salle attenante à la grande salle dans ¼ d'heure.  
  
Cyrielle : - Très bien, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Cyrielle sortit, suivie des G-Boys. Elle avait parlé de façon abrupte et sèche, le regard froid, le visage de marbre.  
  
Duo : - Tu sais que tu me fous un peu la trouille là ? On dirait Heero dans ses grands jours.  
  
Cyrielle se tourna vers son frère, le regard flamboyant : - Je suis responsable de la vie des élèves de cette école. Voldemort est sur le point de nous attaquer : je n'ai pas le loisir de faire dans la dentelle. Ma préoccupation première est la sécurité des élèves, pas leur nombre d'heures de cours.  
  
Elle avait raison, mais les pilotes étaient quand même surpris. Ils avaient du mal à la reconnaître. Depuis qu'elle avait appris l'attaque imminente d'Oz et Voldemort, elle était passée en mode perfect soldier et avait pris le commandement des opérations. Duo avait été blessé par le ton qu'avait employé Cyrielle, mais en même temps il venait de se rendre compte de l'importance des responsabilités qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la pression qui s'exerçait continuellement sur sa s?ur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle, les dix chefs de bataillon les y attendaient.  
  
Drago : - On est attaqué ?  
  
Cyrielle : - Pas encore Malefoy, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je veux que vous aidiez les elfes dans l'encadrement du reste des élèves. Veillez à ce qu'ils mangent au moment des repas et à ce qu'ils dorment cette nuit. Faites-leur faire leurs devoirs, ça leur fera passer le temps. Et tant que vous y êtes faites aussi les vôtres : vous avez vos ASPIC à passer à la fin de l'année.  
  
Harry : - Si l'école est prise il n'y aura pas d'ASPIC à passer. Je ne veux pas jouer les baby-sitters. Je veux être utile et me battre pour défendre Poudlard.  
  
Cyrielle : - Si je n'ai pas fait appel à vous c'est que j'estime pouvoir défendre Poudlard sans votre aide, donc que l'école ne sera pas prise. Peut- être aurais-je besoin de vous dans une prochaine bataille. Vous serez alors d'une belle utilité Potter si vous vous faites tuer aujourd'hui alors que votre présence n'est pas nécessaire.  
  
Harry baissa la tête. Il bouillait de rage. Il se sentait si inutile et impuissant.  
  
Cyrielle : - Rejoignez les autres élèves et occupez-vous d'eux. Je vous fais confiance.  
  
Les chefs de bataillon quittèrent la petite salle.  
  
Cyrielle : - Malefoy, restez deux secondes je vous prie.  
  
Drago revint sur ses pas. Cyrielle attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis.  
  
Cyrielle : - Surveillez Potter, Malefoy. Assurez-vous qu'il ne commette aucun acte inconsidéré. Demandez de l'aide à Weasley et Granger s'il le faut. Je vous autorise même à le stupéfixer si nécessaire. Poudlard ne risque rien aujourd'hui, empêchez Potter de faire une bêtise qu'il ne pourrait même pas regretter.  
  
Drago : - J'y veillerez Dame Cyrielle, vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je sais Malefoy. Rejoignez les autres maintenant.  
  
Drago partit, bien décidé à protéger Harry de lui-même.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Le lendemain soir, pendant le dîner d'Halloween...  
  
Cyrielle, aux G-Boys : // Ils sont à moins de 50km et avancent vers le château : rejoignez vos Gundams//  
  
Les pilotes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs gundams, cachés dans la forêt.  
  
Cyrielle à Dumbledore : //Ils approchent, je veux tous les professeurs à leur poste dans 10 min.//  
  
Dumbledore à Cyrielle : //Allez-y. Je m'occupe des élèves.//  
  
Cyrielle aux professeurs : // L'ennemi arrive, tous à vos postes //  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole tandis que Cyrielle et les professeurs quittaient la salle.  
  
Dumbledore : - Mes très chers élèves, ce que nous redoutions tous est arrivé : l'école est attaquée. Continuez de dîner et écoutez bien les elfes. Je vous dis cela mais je suis certain que vous connaissez déjà les consignes par c?ur. Je vais devoir vous laisser pour me battre aux côtés des autres professeurs. Ecoutez bien les elfes et les chefs de bataillon. Bon courage mes enfants.  
  
Et Dumbledore sortit rejoindre les autres professeurs. Les élèves restaient désemparés.  
  
Ron : - Ecoutez tous. Dame Cyrielle n'a pas fait appel aux bataillons, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être très nombreux en face et qu'elle va les massacrer. De plus vous avez vu les guerriers étrangers et leurs gundams : il ne vont faire qu'une bouchée des MS et MD. Profitons du repas, y'a rien à craindre.  
  
Et pour confirmer ses dires il s'enfourna une grosse bouchée de pudding. Son petit discours eut pour effet de calmer les autres élèves, surtout les plus jeunes qui désormais faisaient des pronostiques sur le temps que mettrait Cyrielle pour détruire Voldemort et Oz.  
  
Hermione : - Tu sais que ce n'est pourtant pas si simple.  
  
Ron : - Je sais, mais il fallait éviter de faire paniquer les autres.  
  
Harry : - ça c'est réussit ! Les combats n'ont même pas encore commencé qu'ils fêtent déjà la victoire.  
  
Drago : - Dame Cyrielle sait ce qu'elle fait. Si elle dit qu'elle peut les battre c'est que c'est vrai.  
  
Harry : - Si tu le dis...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du château...  
  
Heero : // 01 à CM, Gundam parés.//  
  
Cyrielle : // Bien reçu 01. Attendez mon signal.//  
  
Cyrielle s'était élevée au-dessus du paysage et voyait les mangemorts et les MS approcher. Elle vérifia que les professeurs étaient prêts à jeter leurs sorts, à l'abri derrière une meurtrière pour certains, attendant les mangemorts de pied ferme devant le château pour d'autres. Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore, décrivaient de grands cercles au-dessus des sorciers.  
  
Cyrielle : // CM aux pilotes. Je vous rappelle que vous ne devez vous occuper que des MS et MD, ne vous préoccupez pas des mangemorts, quoiqu'il arrive. Confirmez.//  
  
// 05 à CM. Confirmé.// //04 à CM. Confirmé.// //03 à CM. Confirmé.// //...// //...// // CM à 02 et O1. Quoiqu'il arrive concentrez-vous sur les MS et MD et laissez les mangemorts. Confirmez.// //...// //...// // Il ne faut pas que les mangemorts se concentrent sur l'un d'entre vous, alors vous ne vous en approchez pas. Confirmez.// //...// //...// // 01 et 02 si vous ne confirmez pas je vous démets de vos fonctions : vous rentrez au château et après la bataille je vous renvoie chez J et G pour insubordination... Je n'hésiterez pas à le faire.// //...// //...// // 01 à CM. Je confirme.// // 02 à CM. Je confirme.//  
  
Cyrielle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle le leur avait déjà expliqué mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts pouvaient venir à bout de leur protection magique et réduire leur gundam à néant. Si les gundams intervenaient dans les combats entre sorciers les mangemorts se retourneraient contre eux et c'en serait fini des pilotes. C'était la plus grande crainte de Cyrielle, mais ils avaient confirmé, elle savait qu'ils tiendraient parole. Ce furent les mangemorts qui jetèrent les premiers sorts, attaque aussitôt suivie d'une énergique riposte des professeurs qui laissa plusieurs mangemorts à terre, Fumsek harcelant les autres. Ce n'est qu'après cet échange qu'intervinrent les MS et MD.  
  
Cyrielle aux pilotes : // Maintenant !//  
  
Les armures d'Oz avaient à peine tiré quelques salves sur le château, qui n'en subit aucun dommage, qu'elles virent surgirent les Gundams.  
  
Un ozzie : - Les Gundams !!!  
  
Un peu à l'arrière le lieutenant Zechs Merquise fut surpris.  
  
Zechs : - Les gundams ? Ce n'était pas prévu. On devait juste prendre une vieille ruine sans défense.  
  
Noin : - Il faut croire que la vieille ruine avait prévu l'attaque et préparé sa défense.  
  
Zechs : - Oui. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour lutter contre les gundams. Je n'ai même pas mon Tallgueese ! Ordonnez la retraite.  
  
Noin aux ozzies : - Retraite ! Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous !  
  
Voyant son allié fuir devant l'ennemi inattendu, Voldemort commanda lui aussi la retraite à ses mangemorts.  
  
Duo : - Mais revenez ! On vient à peine de commencer !  
  
Quatre : - Duo !  
  
Duo : - Mais Quat-chan ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de pousser un cri de guerre qu'ils étaient déjà partis : c'est pas du jeu !  
  
Wufeï : - Ce n'est pas un jeu Duo. Il ne semble plus y avoir d'ennemis, rejoignons les autres.  
  
Les pilotes descendirent de leurs gundams et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château.  
  
Cyrielle aux pilotes : // Remontez dans vos gundams et n'en sortez que lorsque nous aurons sécurisé la zone !//  
  
Les pilotes firent demi-tour mais...  
  
Professeur Lupin : - Maître Yuy ! Attention !  
  
Trop tard. Un mangemort à terre mais encore à demi conscient avait eu le temps de jeter un sort sur Heero qui s'écroula.  
  
Cyrielle : - Heero !  
  
Elle se précipita vers Heero et examina sa blessure, puis elle plaça la tête du pilote sur ses genoux pour l'immobiliser. Les autres pilotes étaient aussi accourus.  
  
Duo : - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
Cyrielle : - C'est une blessure magique, elle a été atténuée par le bouclier mais il lui faut un onguent spécial que nous n'avons pas au château, je dois le préparer moi-même. Je ne peux pas le soulager comme la petite Weasley.  
  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait fait apparaître un feu, un petit chaudron et divers ingrédients qu'elle commençait à piler et à mélanger. Elle gardait un sang froid qu'avaient perdus depuis longtemps Quatre et Duo et qui n'allait pas tardé à quitter Wufeï. Heero se tordait sous la douleur, se mordant la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Quatre commençait sérieusement à pâlire.  
  
Cyrielle : - Trowa, éloigne Quatre, si ça continue il va nous faire une crise d'empathie. -// -Professeur Rogue, laissez les mangemorts et venez vous occuper de Maître Winner : empathe niveau 5 face à première blessure magique impressionnante de l'un de ses co-équipiers. - J'arrive.//- Duo calme toi, Wufeï, c'est pas le moment de craquer. -//Trowa, le professeur Rogue te rejoints, il va s'occuper de Quatre.//-  
  
Tandis que Cyrielle s'activait, Fumsek s'était posé à côté d'Heero et le fixait intensément. Puis il se pencha vers sa blessure et y versa une larme. La blessure se referma, Heero se détendit. Il essaya de se redresser mais il retomba, vaincu par la fatigue et le stress.  
  
Wufeï : - Les larmes du phénix rouge ont de grands pouvoirs de guérisons...  
  
Cyrielle : - Oui Wufeï, mais il ne les distribue qu'à très peu de gens. Merci Fumsek... Maintenant il a besoin de repos, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il y restera au moins trois jours sous surveillance constante.  
  
Cyrielle fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel Duo et Wufeï déposèrent Heero. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie Duo sentit que sa s?ur était toujours tendue. Heero fut installé dans un lit, toujours inconscient.  
  
Cyrielle : - Restez avec lui, j'ai d'autres choses à régler.  
  
Et elle sortit rapidement, en direction de ses appartements. Duo et Wufeï, après un bref regard à Trowa et Quatre, qui allait beaucoup mieux, se précipitèrent à sa suite, laissant les deux autres pilotes veiller sur Heero. Ils eurent tôt fait de rattraper de Cyrielle qui avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs, les poings serrés. Wufeï et Duo respectèrent ce silence. Arrivée dans l'appartement Cyrielle s'effondra contre un mur et se mit à pleurer.  
  
Cyrielle : - J'ai eu si peur ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça ! Vous auriez tous pu être touché ! Sans la protection magique ce sort l'aurait certainement tué ! Mais pourquoi êtes vous sortis de vos gundams ? Je vous avez dit de ne pas vous approcher des mangemorts ! Je...Je...  
  
Le reste fut perdu dans les sanglots. Duo et Wufeï s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté de Cyrielle et l'enlacèrent.  
  
Duo : - C'est passé petite s?ur. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, et Heero est hors de danger maintenant.  
  
Wufeï : - Tu subis le contre-coup du sang froid dont tu as su faire preuve alors que nous étions tous paniqués. Sans toi nous aurions tous étaient complètement perdus face à cette blessure magique.  
  
Cyrielle : - Je suis trop bête. Désolée de vous infliger ça. Mais merci quand même, merci d'être là...  
  
Duo : - Tu croyais que j'allai laisser ma s?ur adorée dans cet état ?  
  
Wufeï : - Je n'allai pas laisser tomber ma meilleure amie.  
  
Cyrielle et Duo levèrent les yeux vers Wufeï. Cyrielle ne dit rien, mais son regard exprimait toute sa reconnaissance et montrait combien les paroles du dragon blanc la touchaient. 


End file.
